


Where you are supposed to be

by MoneyNPower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Canon, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoneyNPower/pseuds/MoneyNPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam se dejó su "hogar" con la idea de que era un Alpha hecho y derecho, listo para dejar la manada y ser responsable de su propia vida en Standford. El problema es que mintió, es un Omega, y ahora le toca lidiar con su ciclo de celo anual, Jessica está ahí para ayudarle, ahuyentando a los Alphas, asegurandose de darle la mayor comodidad posible mientras soporta la necesidad de tener a un real y gran Alpha dentro suyo ¿A quien acudira Jessica para ayudar a su amigo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where you are supposed to be

-¡He dicho que no!-gritó Jessica con evidente enojo a los cuatro hombres que estaban frente a ella, los cuatro con una mirada algo molesta.

El Alpha con más edad, de cabello negro y ojos café fue el que habló.- ¡Oh por favor Jess! Ese Omega está a pidiendo a gritos ser follado ¿Es que no hueles las feromonas?-se quejó con enfado. A lo que los otros tres añadieron cosas como “¡Sí!” ¡Bien dicho!”

Pero Jessica a pesar de no ser más que una Beta no se iba a dejar amedrentar por unos Alphas calientes con ganas de follar con su amigo y compañero de piso.

-Bien, pues se pueden quedar esperando otra noche aquí. Yo no los dejaré entrar.-espetó, cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

Apenas la cerró no demoraron los golpes a la puerta y los gritos por parte de los Alphas hacia a su persona. Pero no iban a entrar, ni el más caliente de los Alphas era tan estúpido como para irrumpir en el departamento y follar a Sam en contra de su voluntad, la ley era clara en ese sentido y el castigo era único e inmediato: La castración.

¿Y qué Alpha querría vivir sin su estúpido pene por algo cómo un simple Omega en celo? La verdad es que no lo entendía. Rió con ese último pensamiento entrando a la habitación de Sam que estaba metido en sus sabanas, removiéndose de forma incomoda y acalorada. Estaba desnudo.

-¿No ha bajado la sensación de calor aun Sam?-le preguntó con una cara de lastima, un gemido desesperado por parte del castaño fue su única respuesta.

-Lo…Lo soportaré, siempre lo hago Jess.-le respondió vacilante Sam a Jess quien solo suspiró y se sentó en una silla cerca de una de las esquinas de la habitación.-Ellos…Ellos siguen ahí.-

Jess volvió a suspirar.-No dejaré que entren, no te preocupes.-le aseguró tratando de calmarle.-Pero Sam….Nunca has estado así…Hay cuatro tipos allá afuera. Necesitas a un Alpha que te calme. Tal vez debería…-le dijo en tono suave.

-¡No!-le cortó Sam con voz entrecortada.-Yo…Puedo aguantarlo.-

Sam siguió moviéndose en la cama, sintiendo como el calor le invadía por todo el cuerpo a pesar que estaban a mediados de febrero. Incluso tenía puesto un consolador en su trasero, se supone que era especial para Omegas y calmaba cuando estos entraban en su ciclo del celo pero no parecía funcionar, porque él necesitaba ser penetrado por un Alpha, tan duramente que lo empotrara contra el colchón de la cama mientras le hablaba cosas sucias a la oreja. Y luego sentir el semen recorriéndole por todo su culo para quedar enlazados por un par de horas. Solo así encontraría la calma.

Su piel ardía.

Ya llevaba dos días así y su ciclo duraba siete días, así que aun no llegaba a lo peor. Entonces las cosas probablemente si se complicarían, las feromonas ya habían atraído a unos cuantos Alphas ¿Cuántos más vendrían al final del ciclo? Eso le asustó, porque por mucho que lo necesitara no iba a dejar que un Alpha le tocara ni un pelo.

Porque si lo marcaban, entonces estaría jodido. Y él solo quería que una persona lo marcara, una persona con quien no había hablado hace años pero el sentimiento seguía vivo, latente dentro de su corazón.

Dean.

Anhelaba la polla de su hermano, ese cuerpo grande y esos labios carnosos contra el suyo. Las manos de Dean recorriendo su piel, sus muslos, sus brazos, todo. Solo Dean y nadie más, incluso si Dean ya no le quería porque se fue a Stanford no iba a permitir que nadie más lo tocase, si eso implicaba tener que vivir sus épocas de celo de esa forma pues lo haría.

Aguantaría hasta el final.

-¿Sam?-le llamó Jess.

-No…No.-negó Sam entre gemidos.-No lo haré.-

Jessica suspiró una vez más, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hasta la salida de la habitación. No sin antes echar una última mirada a Sam quien se arqueó contra el colchón de la cama, ni se dio cuenta que las sabanas blancas, las cuales eran las únicas que lo cubrían cayeron al suelo. Dejando ver sus piernas abiertas con un aparato de color negro entre sus nalgas.

-¡Dean!-gimió una vez más, desesperado.

Jess rápidamente cerró la puerta, sin embargo podía escuchar los gemidos de Sam desde el otro lado. Entonces sacó su celular y marcó el número de Dean Winchester, el cual busco en el celular de Sam unos días atrás antes de que todo empezara. Sam no sabía lo que Jess estaba haciendo, pero ella lo único que hacía era preocuparse por su amigo en desesperación. No podía simplemente quedarse esperando mientras veía como su amigo sufría de tal manera, algo tenía que hacer.

Además que no le agradaba nada tener a cuatro Alphas en la puerta gritando “Perra déjanos entrar y follarnos al Omega” y otras cosas más que no tenían valor de ser nombradas.

-Soy Dean Winchester, no puedo contestar. Déjame un mensaje con tu asunto.-otra vez la contestadora. Jess suspiró, rascándose la cabeza.

-Dean, soy yo de nuevo. Jessica, comparto piso con tu hermano Sam. Tienes que venir, por favor. Él te necesita.- y entonces cortó.

Volvió a suspirar, las cosas se estaban complicando ¿Dónde se supone que estaba ese tal “Dean Winchester”? Nunca había hablado con él, básicamente solo sabía de él porque Sam siempre hablaba de él. Eran hermanos y Jess notó desde el primer minuto que su amigo estaba fuertemente atraído e incluso enamorado de su hermano mayor, no es como si fuera algo malo. Su hermano mayor se enlazó con su hermana menor y estaban de lo más bien viviendo como manada. Pero sabía sin saber muy bien el porqué del alejamiento hacía su propia familia, especialmente de Dean.

La universidad era más difícil, todos estos jóvenes adultos con las hormonas revueltas y con ganas de festejar. Los Omegas eran quienes peor lo pasaban, siempre acosados por los Alphas siempre insaciables y en estas ocasiones, donde entraban en celo y eran un blanco fácil para los Alphas. Aunque claro, si se quería podían presentar una denuncia pero no era bien visto hacerlo, después de todo cortar el placer sexual a otra persona….

Y así, para evitar violaciones y ese tipo de malentendidos es que los Omegas eran asignados a Betas un año mayor que se encargaban de cuidar de ellos mientras estuvieran en la universidad, por lo menos los primeros dos años. Sam ya llevaba tres años estudiando leyes y Jess se encargaba de vigilarlo durante su ciclo de celo cada cuatro meses, casi siempre duraba unos siete días y atraía a uno o dos, máximo tres Alphas pero esta vez era diferente.

Sam realmente necesitaba a un Alpha, pero era demasiado terco como para dejar entrar a uno de los que estaban tras la puerta.

Está vez fue un golpe bastante fuerte. Jessica rodó los ojos y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Los cuatro hombres seguían ahí, con la misma cara de deseo y lujuria de antes. Uno estaba babeando.

-Van a romper mi puerta, perros imbéciles.-se quejó con enojo la rubia, pero los Alpha ignoraron el comentario.

-Mira mira, solo deja a entrar a alguno de nosotros. Ese Omega necesita un Alpha, dejaremos que él escoja al que más le gusta.-dijo apresuradamente el Alpha mayor, claro lo decía porque ninguno de los otros tres hombres lobo tendrían la fuerza necesaria para retarlo a una pelea. El mayor siempre era él más fuerte pero aparentemente los otros tres no lo tenían muy claro, porque por sus expresiones, estaban de acuerdo con la idea.

Jessica elevó la mirada con sarcasmo.-Ni lo pienses.-y les cerró la puerta en la cara. Un gritó enojado fue toda su respuesta pero no alcanzó a descifrar que decía, estaba más ocupada tomando su celular para llamar a Dean Winchester.  
De nuevo.

***

Dean estaba que no podía más de la adrenalina. El vampiro casi le arrancaba la cabeza pero él fue más rápido y lo hizo primero, su cabeza rodo con tanta facilidad sobre el piso que terminó siendo algo gracioso-para su humor retorcido- para él. Con rapidez tomó su pistola tirada en el piso junto al cuerpo muerto del vampiro y salió del granero en dirección a su motel.

Hace ya un poco más de un año que John, Bobby y él habían acabado con el demonio. Fue difícil, aún más cuando Sam decidió irse a Stanford pero se las arreglaron para conseguir la colt y meterle varias balas en su asqueroso cerebro. Ahora simplemente cazaba y vivía su vida, asegurándose de no marcar a ningún Beta u Omega con el que se cruzaba, no tenía en mente formar una manada. Ya estaba con su padre y Bobby después de todo, solo ellos tres.

Sin Sam.

Su hermanito era un Alpha, la verdad es que Dean se asombró cuando un Sam de dieciocho le anunció que ya estaba listo para dejar la manada e iniciar una vida alejada de lo sobrenatural, en una universidad de California. Al principió tanto él como John se opusieron a la idea, primero porque la prioridad de sus vidas era cazar al demonio asesino de su madre, luego todo lo demás. Pero al final ambos entendieron que el pequeño Sammy era un Alpha y como Alpha tenía derecho a iniciar por él mismo su propia vida. Buscar a su pareja, con suerte un Omega e iniciar su propia manada.

La verdad era que a Dean aun luego de algunos años le costaba aceptar la idea de que su lindo y tierno Sam terminara siendo un Alpha, estaba casi seguro que sería un Beta. Aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que Sam fuese un Omega y así marcarlo como suyo, entonces nadie más podría tocarlo. Tenía que ser honesto, deseaba a su hermano. Lo cual no era correcto ¿Cómo es que un Alpha estuviera atraído hacía otro Alpha?

Cuando Sam cumplió los quince años su cuerpo empezó a tomar una muy hermosa forma, creció en musculatura y tamaño pero aun conservando esa inocencia que le caracterizaba. Y eso lo enloqueció, sin embargo se contuvo. Su hermano aun no presentaba ninguna característica de ser un Alpha, Omega o Beta así que simplemente decidió esperar.

Por eso cuando descubrió que su hermano era un Alpha secretamente se decepcionó. Porque un Alpha y Alpha no eran nada compatibles. En cambio, si Sam hubiera sido Omega lo hubiera tomado del brazo y llevado al bosque para follarlo hasta que toda esa tensión sexual que sentía por Sam se acabara. Lo habría preñado y en estos momentos estaría con él, seguramente ya tendrían un par de cachorros con ellos y estarían cazando como su padre les enseñó .En cambio, Sam estaba en Stanford, lejos de la caza, de su padre, de él.

De todo.

Sacudió su cabeza, debía dejar de soñar estupideces. Estaba solo ahora. Solo en un motel de mala muerte, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: Cazar.

Entonces elevó una ceja, revisándose los vaqueros.- ¿Dónde mierda lo dejé?-preguntó en voz alta, echando una mirada alrededor de la habitación. El aparato estaba sobre su cama, aparentemente se había olvidado de llevarlo.

Había estado más o menos dos días fuera del motel, el maldito nido de vampiros estaba bastante más lejos de lo que había pensado.

Parpadeó, viendo que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de un número que no conocía, de todas formas escuchó los mensajes.- Dean Winchester, mí nombre es Jessica Moore y soy la compañera de piso de tu hermano Sam. Tienes que venir, está en un apuro.-  
Y le seguían otros dos mensajes, que decían casi lo mismo. Que Sam estaba en un apuro y tenía que venir a verle a California.

En circunstancias normales, si los mensajes hubieran tenido relación con algún caso sobrenatural. Se habría dado una ducha, habría dormido cómodamente en la cama de Motel que pagó por una semana y habría partido con calma al día siguiente. En camino, Den Winchester armó su bolso con rapidez y se metió al impala en dirección a California.  
Si algo le había pasado a su hermano él tenía que estar ahí.

“Aguanta Sammy, ya voy” pensó en su cabeza al prender el motor y tomar la carretera principal.

***

Pasó un día, en el que ninguno de los cuatro Alpha dejó el lugar, bueno de hecho ahora eran seis. ¡Seis! En su vida Jess había visto tal cantidad de Alphas esperando a follar a un Omega pero ella tenía un deber con el consejo de la universidad y con Sam. Era su mejor amigo, no iba a permitir que le hicieran algo que no quería.

Pensó en llamar una vez más a Dean pero ya había llamado tres veces en dos días, si Dean no había contestado o respondido es que no parecía importarle mucho al parecer.  
Estaba en la sala, por un lado escuchaba los fuertes gemidos de Sam provenientes de su habitación, eran gritos desesperados, donde pedía ser penetrado, gritando el nombre de Dean a viva voz. Durante el día Sam llegó al punto máximo de su celo, ya no se podía controlar. Jessica sabía que si dejaba entrar a alguno de esos Alpha, el olor de estos se colaría hasta la habitación de Jared y este se terminaría lanzando sobre el Alpha, buscando saciar su necesidad.

Y ella no iba a permitir eso.

Por el otro lado estaban los constantes golpes en su puerta, y alguno que otro grito proveniente de los Alpha. Literalmente, ella estaba en el medio de todo. Así que simplemente prendió la televisión, esperando matar un poco de tiempo.  
Ya era de noche así que debían estar dando alguna telenovela o algo no tan aburrido.

***

Dean echó una mirada nuevamente al campus, no había rastro de su hermano. Era de noche pero las luces del lugar alumbraban el campus de la universidad, sin embargo no logró percibir la esencia de Sam por ningún lado. Se supone que el aroma de un Alpha de su edad debía de ser fuerte, y notablemente reconocible para él, después de todo habían compartido dieciocho años la misma vida.

Hasta que Sam decidió que su vida no era la de cazar cosas sobrenaturales y se alejó de él y su padre. Pero principalmente le dolía que se hubiera alejado de él y a pesar de eso, estaba en un campus universitario de California porque estaba preocupado por su hermano menor. Sin embargo cuando Sam era pequeño, incluso en su adolescencia su aroma era diferente al suyo y al de su padre, ambos eran Alphas. El de Sam era un aroma más dulce, embelesarte y atrayente. Por eso, aun cuando Sam no parecía mostrar signos de conocer su condición como Alpha, Omega o Beta vigilaba que nadie se le acercara mucho.  
Trató una vez más, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando aire por sus narices.

Y entonces le llegó, era el mismo aroma al que estaba acostumbrado pero que hace años no había olido. Por varios minutos, y con sus ojos cerrados se dejó llevar por el aroma atrapante y sin siquiera darse cuenta caminó hasta lo que parecía ser un departamento a las afueras del campus pero al mismo tiempo muy cerca de este. Cuando abrió los ojos estaba frente a una puerta de madera con un pequeño cartel en esta, en el cual estaba escrito “Sam.W y Jessica M.” Dean abrió sus ojos en sorpresa.

Ahora todo tenía sentido, Sam había encontrado a una pareja con la cual compartir su vida, por eso no Sam no le había llamado, porque no quería que él arruinara su nueva vida. Un sentimiento de tristeza y culpa le atravesó. Jessica había dicho que eran compañeros de cuarto lo cual debía de significar algo más. ¿Qué Alpha compartiría cuarto con una Beta si es que no estuvieran elanzados? A juzgar por la voz de la chica, descifró que seguramente era una Beta.

-¡Abre joder!-gritó un hombre unos dos años menor que él, era casi de la misma estatura. Pelo negro y ojos azules, los otros eran igual de atléticos pero simplemente estaban parados frente a la puerta.-¡Queremos follarlo! ¡Abre!-

“¿Follarlo?” pensó Dean frunciendo el ceño pero no dijo nada.

La puerta se abrió, una chica rubia y morena con una expresión obviamente molesta en el rostro.-Joder ¿Es que no te puedes callar? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no?-respondió la chica.

Cuando la puerta se abrió fue cuando Dean lo notó, el aroma. ¡Era Sam! ¡Era el aroma de su Sam! Dulce, atrayente. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, fue entonces cuando la imagen de su hermano totalmente desnudo en la cama con un rostro totalmente desesperado le pedía a gritos que le follara.

Dean tragó saliva ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Su hermano no era un Alpha?

-¡Las que sean necesarias! De aquí ningún se larga hasta que todos nos follemos al Omega.-habló uno de los Alpha, uno de piel blanca y pelo castaño.

La chica rodó la mirada una vez más a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando de reojo se percató de la imagen de Dean, era tal como Sam se lo había descrito. De estatura media, ojos verdes pero de complexión musculosa y cabello rubio oscuro.

-¿Dean? ¿Dean Winchester?-preguntó elevando una ceja. Los otros seis hombres se giraron hacía el rubio, que acababa de bajar de la luna que eran sus pensamientos.- ¿Dean?-le volvió a llamar.

-¿Eres Jessica?-preguntó con confusión.

La chica asintió, mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos y lo metía dentro del departamento ante la mirada atónita de los demás Alpha. Una vez cerró la puerta suspiró con alivio.

Dean notó como el aroma se hizo más fuerte. Su miembro comenzó a endurecerse. Aunque Jessica pareció no notarlo.

-¿Dónde está Sam? Dijiste que estaba en problemas.-se apresuró a preguntar.  
Jessica abrió la boca para responder pero fue cortada por un gemido de Sam, proveniente de la habitación del otro lado.

-Ese, es el problema.-entonces otro golpe, uno bastante fuerte arremetió contra la puerta.-Bueno y ese el otro.-

Sam volvió a gemir, haciendo que su voz resonara en los oídos de Dean, el aroma se hizo aun más intenso esta vez, Dean aspiró el aparente olor de su hermano Omega. –Sam…¿Sammy es un Omega?-

Jessica le miró con confusión.-Pensé que lo sabías, aunque no habla mucho de su padre, solo de ti.-señaló con confusión al tiempo que Dean volvía a cerrar los ojos, obviamente afectado por el olor del celo de Sam. Jessica, que no estaba atraída hacía Sam, se había acostumbrado al olor.-Lleva años poniéndose así cuando entra en celo…-

-¡Dean! ¡DEAN!-gimió Sam con desesperación una vez más, cortando la explicación de Jessica. Dean se sorprendió, hizo un ademán para entrar a la habitación pero la chica le detuvo por la muñeca.

-Él te desea Dean, no ha permitido que ningún Alpha lo toque desde que descubrió que es un Omega .Prácticamente te llama todas las veces que entra en celo cada cuatro meses ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías?-le volvió a preguntar mientras Dean tragaba saliva.

-Dijo que era un Alpha….Por eso dejamos que viniese a Stanford-respondió en voz baja.- ¿Él me llama?-preguntó el rubio a lo que Jessica asintió con lentitud.-Mierda…Mierda…Sabía que debía haber venido a ver como estaba.-

Jessica suspiró al tiempo que Sam volvía gemir, gritando el nombre de Dean a viva voz.  
¿Por qué Sam le había mentido? Esa noche, cuando se marchó a Stanford , Sam mostró tan decisión y testosterona en su voz que llegó a la conclusión que de verdad su hermano era un Alpha y ahora salía con que había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.-Debió ser horrible para él….-murmuró más para sí mismo pero Jess le escuchó.

-Los Omegas no deberían alejarse de sus manadas, él estaba solo cuando vino aquí.-murmuró Jessica.

Dean no sabía que pensar, tanto tiempo se había sentido mal por desear a su hermanito Alpha que en realidad era un Omega, encima le llamaba en sus celos ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta? Si hubiera venido a Stanford antes….Pero ya estaba hecho, ya estaba allí.

-¡Déjennos entrar! ¡Ese Omega quiere ser follado por nosotros!-gritó una voz al otro lado de la puerta del departamento, a lo que Dean apretó los puños con furia.- ¡Esa puta quiere ser follada!-

Y en un arranque de furia y la mirada atemorizada de Jessica, Dean se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al tiempo que la habría lanzó un puñetazo contra el Alpha mayor que había estado gritando, el pobre terminó tirado en el piso inconsciente. Los otros cinco miraron aterrorizados a Dean.

-¡Lárguense de aquí! Ese Omega es MÍO ¿Entendieron?-gritó Dean con voz ronca y furiosa.- MÍO.-

Y entonces los cinco Alpha salieron corriendo del lugar, por fin. Mientras que el otro, seguía en el piso desmayado. Aun así Dean volvió a cerrar la puerta, Jessica estaba sonriendo.

-Muy Bien Dean, vamos.-le dijo Jessica guiándolo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sam, al otro lado claramente se escuchaban gemidos.-No sé como Sam va a reaccionar a tu presencia pero te voy a dejar entrar, ¿Bien?-le dijo, Dean asintió en entendimiento.-Mientras voy a sacar a ese tipo de la entrada y presentar una queja en la universidad acerca de esos idiotas que han estado molestando.-

Dean asintió una vez, mientras Jessica se giraba hacía la mesa y tomaba su bolso. Estaba apunto de girar el pomo cuando la chica le miró.-Y Dean, se gentil ¿Bien? Sam nunca ha sido fácil con respecto a sus periodos de celo, después de todo nunca ha sido marcado por nadie. Siempre ha tenido que tragarse toda esa calentura.-le dijo Jess suspirando una vez más, entonces Dean sintió como un nudo en el estomagó se le formaba.  
Jessica lo notó y lo apartó de la puerta con gentileza mientras giraba el pomo con suavidad, dejando la entrada libre.

Dean sintió como un aroma hipnotizante se colaba por su nariz, haciendo que una sensación placentera le recorriera por dentro. Tenía que hacer esto, tenía que hacerlo. Era su hermano en el que estaba en la cama removiéndose entre las sabanas, gimiendo y sollozando al no poder contener su lujuria.

***

Cuando Jessica se fue, entró a la habitación. Sam probablemente no notó su presencia pero Dean vaya que sí lo hizo. Ahí estaba su hermano, echado sobre sus rodillas y con el pecho sobre el colchón, gimoteando de placer y llamándole entre gemidos. Dean notó como había un objeto de color negro en su trasero, probablemente un consolador.

Se supone que ayudaban al Omega a disminuir un poco su libido pero Sam se veía bastante lejos de estar controlado. Es más, es como si quisiera que el objeto se hundiera más en él.

Dean lo sabía, que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando como al de un Alpha. El olor de Sam le estaba recorriendo, hipnotizándolo de sobremanera. Cada vez se estaba calentando más, sentía como el bulto entre sus piernas se endurecía por el ahora irresistible Omega frente a él.

-Sammy.-dijo Dean sin poder contenerse ante la imagen desesperada de su hermano.

Sam aun en su desesperante lujuria le escuchó, girándose con terror hacía el respaldo de la cama, mirándole con temor.-¡Dean!-exclamó Sam mirando a la figura de su hermano.-No no….Tú…Tú no deberías estar aquí.-pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, intentando cubrirse a sí mismo.

Den se acercó al borde de la cama subiéndose al colchón con lentitud mientras se acercaba a Sam, quien enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas. Dean se terminó de acercar, tomándolo por los hombros haciendo que Sam le mirara pero este luchó contra el agarré hasta que Dean finalmente le tomó por las muñecas.

-¡No! ¡Dean!-exclamó Sam cuando sintió como el mayor ya estaba encima de él lamiendo su desnudo pecho mientras sus muñecas seguían atrapadas en el agarre de Dean. Pero Sam no quería, no podía y siguió luchando hasta lograr zafarse de Dean, haciendo que el mayor cayera al piso de la habitación.

Sam intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada y antes de que pudiera abrir el pestillo Dean ya estaba encima de él, obligando a que se girara a mirarle.-¡No!-exclamó Dean haciendo que Sam se estremeciera.-Se que te sientes horrible en este momento Sam pero tienes que calmarte, ¿Bien? Estoy aquí.-

Sin embargo el castaño pareció no escucharle porque siguió luchando contra el agarre de Dean. Finalmente el mayor no tuvo de otra que tomarlo con fuerza y lanzarlo sobre la cama, encima de el nuevamente. Esta vez aplicó suficiente peso para que Sam no pudiera zafarse esta vez

-¡Suéltame Dean!-gritó Sam una vez más pero Dean no le soltó.-No puedes hacer esto Dean, no puedes estar aquí…. ¡No puedes desearme!-Dean notó como su hermano menor comenzó a llorar.- ¡Se supone que fuera un Alpha! ¡Se supone que no te quiera!-

Dean se quedó mirándole unos segundos cuando Sam dio un tirón que terminó lastimándole una de sus muñecas. Fue entonces cuando a Dean la paciencia se le acabo y su Alpha interior comenzó a emerger.

-¡Tranquilízate Omega!-ordenó Dean con furia y como si fuera magia, Sam finalmente se calmó. Aun que lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus mejillas. Sam se quedó mirándole.-Ahora Sam, quiero que respires lentamente… ¿Bien?-le volvió a ordenar.

Para su sorpresa, Sam le obedeció, inhalando y expirando con lentitud. Su corazón comenzaba a latir con más sosiego, Dean podía sentirlo contra su propio pecho.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Sam era de hecho, su alma gemela. “No puede ser…” Se supone que para cada Alpha había un Omega y cuando estos se encontraban nada los podría separar, cualquier orden que el Alpha diese su Omega la iba a obedecer al pie de la letra.

Al tiempo que Sam seguía intentando normalizar su respiración Dean le observó más de cerca.  
¿En que momento su pequeño hermano se había convertido en este hermoso y perfecto Omega? Lo mejor era que solo le pertenecía a él y solamente a él, nadie se lo podía quitar. Porque Sam le pertenecía, era el destino. Porque incluso si Sam le decía que se alejara, que no podían hacer algo así su cuerpo decía otra cosa.

-Mí Omega.-le susurró Dean al oído, soltando las muñecas de Sam con gentileza confiando en que si Sam era efectivamente su alma gemela, entonces no saldría corriendo como antes. Recorrió con sus dedos con suavidad la piel desnuda de Sam, empezando por sus brazos llegando hasta su pecho y lentamente descendiendo.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron al sentir el toque suave de Dean recorriendo toda su piel, haciendo que se estremeciera de sobremanera mientras una sensación de placer le recorría por el cuerpo. Entonces gimió.-Dean….-

-Ese soy yo Sammy. Tú Alpha, me necesitas tanto…Todo tú cuerpo lo pide. Eres mío y de nadie más ¿Me escuchaste? Mío, mí Omega.-murmuró Dean a su oído haciendo que Sam se estremeciera nuevamente.-Yo te quiero Sammy, eres él único al que realmente quiero.-murmuró una vez más mientras se bajaba de su muy desnudo hermano para deshacerse de su propia ropa con rapidez. Sam, aun recostado sobre el colchón no dejaba de mirarle.

Dean estaba bastante seguro de que su hermano estaba aturdido o algo, porque había dejado de gemir ante el contacto físico y además que le miraba como Dean fuera una alucinación o algo parecido. Entonces Sam bajó su mirada, no al piso sino que simplemente no le miraba a él, como si fuera un signo de aceptación.

-¿Por qué nos mentiste Sammy?-le preguntó Dean de pronto. Haciendo que Sam volviera a la realidad.

Sam se quedó mirándole otros segundos.-Yo…-

Dean se acercó hacía su hermano, cayendo sobre él ahora totalmente desnudo, mirándole a sus ojos.-Respóndeme Sam.-no era una orden, más bien una petición.

Sam se estremeció al sentir nuevamente a su hermano sobre él.-No…No quiero hablar de eso ahora, por favor.-respondió al sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a responder ante la piel de Dean. Abrió más sus piernas, pasándolas por la cintura de Dean y presionando su polla contra la de su hermano, presionando la ingle de Dean. Buscando darle placer a su Alpha que lo reclamaba como suyo.-Dean…-cerró sus ojos, otra ola de placer le recorrió.

-Está bien Sammy, no tienes que decirme nada.-le murmuró mientras su cuerpo se sentía superado por la necesidad de tomar a ese Omega debajo de él. Dejó salir un pequeño gemido mientras comenzaba a frotar su propia erección contra la de Sam. Cualquier otra idea de meter su polla en el culo de Sam y marcarlo como suyo no eran recibidas en su cabeza, sus instintos de Alpha lo estaban superando y simplemente ya no podía seguir luchando contra ellos.

Bajó sus manos hasta las muñecas de Sam nuevamente, subiéndolas hasta su cabeza de forma que los brazos de Sam se amarrarán a su cuello.-No me sueltes Omega.-le ordenó a lo que Sam simplemente asintió difícilmente.

La respiración de Sam se estaba acelerando, mientras que de su boca salían pequeños gemidos y gruñidos. –Más…Quiero más Alpha.-

-Eso haré Sam, te voy a satisfacer hasta que no puedas más.-le susurró al oído.-Voy a meter toda mi polla en ese culo hermoso tuyo, entonces voy a venirme tantas veces hasta que el nudo se forme y estemos pegados por horas.-Dean lamió una parte de la clavícula de Sam con su lengua.-Vas a dejar que lo haga, ¿Cierto? Mí Omega.-

Sam se estremeció ante las palabras de Dean, soltando un pequeño gemido ahogado entre su garganta.-Mí…El consolador Dean.-alcanzó a murmurar pero Dean no lo ignoró, pasando su lengua a sus pezones, retorciéndolos con sus dientes.

Sam elevó un gruñido, cerrando sus ojos una vez más.

-Dejémoslo ahí un rato más, para que tu culo se prepare para está polla de Alpha Sammy.-le contestó Dean mientras seguía lamiendo.

Sam estaba perdido en un espiral de placer, gemidos, gruñidos y palabras sucias que Dean le murmuraba. Aun así sus brazos no soltaron el cuello de Dean, como su Alpha le había ordenado.  
Dean subió su boca hacía ese punto entre su cuello y su hombro una vez más, mordiendo y succionando al tiempo que Sam seguía gimiendo levemente, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior intentando controlar sus propios gemidos, cosa que de nada le servía. La mordida de Dean se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que intensificara su propia mordida y un pequeño hilo de sangre bajara por uno de sus labios.

-Estás marcado, eres mío y solo mío.-murmuró Dean dejando de morder y succionar. Al tiempo que miraba por unos segundos la marca de color rojo que había dejado en Sam. Elevó su mirada para mirar a Sam, viendo la sangre bajo su labios.-No tienes que contenerte Sam, soy tu Alpha. Quiero oír todo de ti.-le dijo posando una de sus manos sobre una de sus mejillas.  
Sam se quedó mirándole, evidentemente sonrojando. Eso bastó para que Dean presionara sus labios contra los de Sam, metiendo su lengua dentro de la cavidad del Omega y buscando la lengua de Sam, follandola con toda la calentura que tenía encima. Hasta que finalmente Sam rompió el beso, respirando entrecortadamente y un ligero hilo de saliva entre ellos.

Dean le miró ¿Podía haber alguien más hermoso que Sam? Entonces le volvió a besar, Sam no se soltó de él. Nuevamente Dean comenzó a frotar su erección contra la de su hermano, haciendo que el castaño gimiera deliberadamente. Sam hizo un ademán de cortar el beso pero Dean le obligó y presionó más sus labios, haciendo que Sam abriera más la boca, dejando que la mojada y salivada lengua de Dean siguiera metiéndose dentro de su boca. Hasta que finalmente no pudo más.- ¡Dean!-exclamó buscando aire.

-Puedes soltarme Sammy.-le dijo y Sam obedeció.

Dean rápidamente le dio una lamida a su mejilla bajando con su lengua por el cuello de Sam lentamente recorriendo su pecho, su ombligo y deteniéndose en su erección. Dean tuvo cuidado de solo darle un par de lamidas a la erección de su hermano, aun quería jugar un poco más con Sam. En ese par de lamidas Sam se removió sobre el colchón, gimiendo a viva voz sin contenerse como Dean le había pedido.

Entonces se detuvo en la entrada de Sam y sacó el consolador de color negro con sus dedos. Sam abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir como el objeto de goma dejaba su trasero. Solo entonces la razón le vino por un segundo.

-Dean, no estoy en control pre natal.-informó Sam. A lo que Dean elevó su mirada con algo de dureza en sus ojos.

Eso solo podía significar que Sam era realmente un Omega y que estaba en su periodo más fértil para engendrar cachorros. De la nada sintió como su erección se endurecía aún más, pensando en que no solo iba a ser la primera vez de Sam sino que además, tal vez el padre de sus cachorros.

-¿Eres fértil?-preguntó Dean, asegurándose de lo que había escuchado. A lo que Sam asintió con su cabeza. Su cuerpo se estremeció, tal vez no era la mejor idea follar con Sam en su periodo más fértil, pero su cabeza estaba sumergida en el instinto del Alpha con el cual había nacido. Uno que le decía que tomara a ese Omega como suyo en ese mismo momento y plantara su semilla, sino Sam lo iba a dejar.

Y él no iba a permitir eso. Si tenía que embarazarlo, lo haría. Sí eso hacía que Sam se quedara por el resto de su vida con él, entonces definitivamente lo haría.

Dean bajó una vez más su mirada hacía la entrada de Sam, ya estaba algo dilatada y un líquido de color rosado, viscoso el cual conocía muy bien salía por la entrada de su hermano. Eran las feromonas.

-¿Pensabas en mí mientras tenías eso mentido en ti Sammy?-le preguntó con voz ronca haciendo que Sam se sonrojara de sobremanera.

Sam le miró rojo de vergüenza pero no alejó su mirada.-Yo…S-Sí.-tartamudeó  
ahogadamente.-Siempre pienso en ti…. Siempre y en cada ciclo del celo solamente en ti Dean.-admitió con la misma voz ahogada de antes.

Dean gruñó ferozmente, sintiendo como un calor asfixiante le atravesaba.-Claro que no puedes pensar en nadie más Sammy.-dijo mientras tocaba las bolas de Sam con sus manos, apretándoselas con cuidado haciendo que Sam sollozara de placer.- Porque Eres mío , solo yo puedo tocarte.-murmuró una vez más.

-Solo yo puedo tocarte.-dijo pasando una vez más sus manos por el pecho de Sam, haciendo que el menor volviera a gemir.-Y solo yo puedo besarte.-acercó sus labios a los de Sam, metiendo su lengua una vez más dejándose llevar por el dulce aroma de las feromonas de Sam que lo enloquecían totalmente.

Lentamente bajó una de sus manos, hasta la un poco dilatada entrada de Sam, metiendo un dedo con gentileza. Decidió que estaba lo suficientemente abierto para él. Sin embargo Sam de todas formas gimió al sentir la intrusión.

Esta vez fue Dean quien cortó el beso, levantándose con lentitud y acomodándose bien entre las ya abiertas piernas de Sam. Acercando su polla dura, mojada y suavemente caliente hacía la entrada rosada de Sam, pidiendo ser penetrada por un Alpha.

-Solo yo puedo follarte, nadie más.-gruñó mientras empujaba su polla en un movimiento rápido hacía la entrada de Sam. Haciendo que el Omega prácticamente pegara un grito en el cielo al sentir como su entrada se abría ante el miembro de su hermano.

Gruñó adolorido nuevamente mientras Dean volvía a embestir dentro suyo, sin darle tiempo de acomodarse bien bajo él. Entonces Dean volvió a embestir aun con más fuerza.

-Tan apretado Sammy.-murmuró hundiéndose un poco más, sintiendo como todo ese líquido de feromonas le recorría toda la polla. Era viscoso, gelatinoso pero sumamente agradable. Eso lo hizo gemir mientras volvía a embestir dentro de Sam nuevamente.  
-¡Dean!-gritó Sam casi con desesperación.

Dean sonrió lascivamente ante el grito de su hermano.-Te encanta que te folle, ¿No? Todo tu culo quiere que entre más.-embistió nuevamente haciendo que Sam se retorciera bajo él.- ¿Quieres que te llene Omega?-le preguntó con vos raspada.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!-

Y entonces Dean se acomodó más a su hermano, quedando prácticamente frente a frente. Comenzó a embestir de manera frenética, de forma salvaje como lo haría un animal dentro de Sam mientras el Omega simplemente gemía más y más ante los roces en su interior. Sintió como la punta de la polla de Dean rozaba su esfínter, entonces apretaba sus músculos internos para así atrapar el miembro de su hermano y formar el nudo pero Dean no se lo permitía. Entrando y saliendo de él con rapidez.

Dean se había dado cuenta de eso pero quería seguir, quería seguir escuchando los sollozos y gemidos de Sam bajo él, solo entonces se permitiría llegar hasta lo más dentro de Sam y tocar el esfínter de su hermano para complacerlo. Salía y entraba con tanta rapidez dentro de Sam gracias al líquido de feromonas que actuaba como lubricante que era simplemente tortuoso estar fuera de Sam por más de medio segundo.

-¡Dean!-volvió a exclamar Sam con desesperación al sentir como una sensación eléctrica le recorría por todo el cuerpo.- Alpha, por favor.-sollozó.

El Alpha embistió una vez más, haciendo que sus bolas chocaran contra todo el trasero de Sam y llegando hasta el esfínter de su Omega. Sam gritó extasiado ante el roce y no pudo contenerse más, derramando todo su semen sobre su vientre.

-¡Sam!-exclamó el Alpha sin poder aguantar más la sensación en su interior, derramando toda su semilla en el interior del Omega. Llenándole.

Automáticamente los músculos internos de Sam se contrajeron encerrado el miembro de Dean dentro de él. El mayor soltó un pequeño gruñido al sentirlo pero luego la sensación se alivianó, haciéndose más cómoda y un tanto placentera.

El nudo estaba hecho.

Dean cayó rendido sobre su hermano, seguro de que con el nudo hecho su hermano no iba a poder escapar de sus brazos nuevamente. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, sin poder decir ninguna palabra.

La habitación estaba llena de un aroma que Dean no pudo identificar, sino como la mezcla de la esencia de ambos. Era como estar en el paraíso.

Aun sin decir nada, y con Sam bajo él. Dean cubrió el cuerpo de su hermano con el suyo y rodó con algo de incomodidad sobre el colchón de forma que quedaran frente afrente sobre el colchón, desnudos y sudorosos.

Dean le miró por unos segundos, pasando sus dedos por su trasero asegurándose de que el nudo estaba bien hecho y no se despegarían sino después de un par de horas. Sam se estremeció, pensando que el esperma de Dean ahora iba a fertilizar alguno de sus huevos fértiles-sí es que lo había- y terminaría preñado.

-Me vas a dar unos cachorros Sammy.-dijo Dean pasando una mano por el cabello algo largo de Sam mientras lentamente bajaba uno de sus dedos hasta los labios de su hermano menor. Entonces pensó como se verían esos labios lamiendo su polla de una forma erótica que no pudo contenerse “Oh joder” pensó Dean, al tiempo que su miembro se endurecía levemente.

Sam gruñó con algo del dolor, al sentir como el miembro de Dean se endurecía dentro de él. Entonces le miró con algo de culpabilidad.- Eso parece.-respondió en un murmuro.

La voz sumisa de Sam lo enloqueció, haciendo que su naturaleza posesiva saliera a la luz.-Tendrás que irte de aquí Sam, no puedo permitir que te quedes en este lugar.-  
Los ojos de Sam se abrieron en sorpresa.-Yo…Dean solo me quedan cuatro meses de clases, ya he terminado mí tesis....No puedo irme.-respondió con suavidad al tiempo que sus ojos se irritaban.-No hagas que me tenga que ir Dean…..No quiero estar aquí solo sin ti.-se llevó las manos a su estomago haciendo que Dean le mirara con sorpresa.

Definitivamente Sam iba a quedar embarazado, encima había sido marcado ¿Cómo se supone que viviera por su cuenta ahora?

-No te voy a dejar aquí por tu cuenta Sam, incluso si no terminas preñado no me iré.-le aseguró tomando el rostro de su hermano en sus manos.- Y si tengo que irme para ocuparme de una caza entonces papá tendrá que quedarse a cuidarte pero no quiero que estés solo Sam.-  
Sam sacudió su cabeza en nerviosismo.-No Dean, no puedes decirle que venga.-le respondió.-Él…Él estará decepcionado de mí, justo como tu. Soy una decepción para ustedes.-bajó su mirada, con sus ojos llorosos.

Dean le miró con confusión. A lo que Sam se secó sus ojos, volviendo a mirarle.

-¿Recuerdas que papá siempre quiso que ambos fuéramos Alphas? Así podríamos cazar al demonio y vengar a mamá…Pero yo….Soy una decepción Dean.-dijo con un hilo de voz.-Por mí culpa has tenido que marcarme…Joder lo siento.-sollozó al momento que sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer.  
Dean se le acercó, besándole la frente mientras Sam escondía su rostro en el brazo de Dean.-No estoy decepcionado de ti Sam, nunca lo estaría.-le respondió con suavidad.-Y aunque nos hayas mentido no estoy enojado contigo.-le dijo intentado consolarlo, podía sentir como su brazo se mojaba por las lágrimas de su hermano.-No podría estarlo.-  
Sam elevó su mirada, secándose sus lágrimas.- ¿No?-

Dean rio entre dientes.-Claro que no. Además es un alivio que seas Omega, pensé que algo andaba mal cuando me sentía atraído hacía ti.-le contestó Dean haciendo que Sam le mirara confundido.

-¿Desde cuando has estado atraído hacía mi?-le preguntó Sam con una expresión suave. De la nada, las mejillas de Dean se enrojecieron.

-No lo sé….-murmuró Dean mirando a otro lado para que Sam no se diera cuenta de sus sonrojo.-Desde tu adolescencia supongo…. ¿Cómo es que te las arreglaste para que te creyéramos?-

Sam ya más calmado, se encogió de hombros.-No lo sé…-murmuró.-Solo pensé que me odiarían, tu y papá.-le dijo.-No soy tan fuerte ni rápido ni hábil como ustedes. Solo sería un estorbo si me quedaba con ustedes.-

-El demonio está muerto Sam, hace un año ya.-le contestó con sequedad Dean aun sin mirarle.-Pero ni papá ni yo nos habíamos atrevido a venir a verte….Nunca quisiste esa clase de vida Sammy. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que fuéramos a rechazar Sam?-le preguntó Dean elevando una ceja.-Papá y yo te queremos Sammy.-le aseguró mientras Sam le miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.-Yo…Yo te amo, eres mi alma gemela por eso estoy aquí. Por eso eres mí Omega.-le aseguró

Dean presionó sus labios contra los suyos una vez más, esta vez besándole gentil y dulcemente como Sam siempre había querido. Cerró sus ojos, deseando que el beso durara unos cuantos segundos más. Hasta que finalmente se separaron.-Lo siento Dean…Lo siento mucho.-se disculpó con un hilo de voz.

El mayor le sonrió, acariciándole una mejilla.-No pasa nada Sammy, porque estas conmigo y el demonio esta muerto.-le aseguró nuevamente mientras pasaba una mano sobre el estomago de Sam.-Y porque tendrás a mis cachorros.-

Sam parpadeó, un poco más alegre que antes.-No sabemos si he concebido Dean.-le dijo. A lo que Dean sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para asegurarnos de que lo hagas.-

***

Dean y Sam no salieron de la habitación en todo un día, ni siquiera para comer o ir al baño. Simplemente follaban y dormían un par de horas, entonces de vuelta a follar. Como si no existiera un mundo fuera de ese dormitorio, nada ni nadie les importaba.  
Como si fueran conejitos en un corral.

Y eso Jessica lo sabía, por eso no entró en ninguno momento a la habitación, si lo hubiera hecho probablemente Dean se hubiera comportado agresivamente hacía ella, su olor hubiera sido como una intrusión a su intimidad con su Omega. Así que simplemente ignoró los largos gemidos y gritos, los cuales mayoritariamente provenían de Sam y alguno que otro de Dean.  
Suerte que ese día estuvo en clases casi todo la tarde.

Dean se consideraba un Alpha posesivo y en sus peores momentos, agresivo. Pero Sam le podía, ya ni podía contar cuantas veces había eyaculado dentro de Sam para finalmente terminar pegados por un par de horas, era durante ese tiempo donde dormían acurrucados uno junto al otro. Algunas veces Dean se despertaba antes y observaba en silencio el estomago de Sam, deseando que su Omega ya estuviera engendrando a sus cachorros.

Solo entones sería verdaderamente suyo. Como su compañero, su alma gemela.

Al siguiente día el celo de Sam ya estaba disminuyendo pero la intensidad con la que follaban no disminuyó ni por un segundo. Principalmente gracias a Dean que no se cansaba de besar y embestir dentro del Omega.

-¿Ves lo fácil que entra?-dijo Dean con voz juguetona al tiempo que Sam se hundía lentamente sobre su polla gimiendo levemente cada vez que entraba y salía.-Se siente genial.-  
-Dean…-murmuró Sam con apenas un hilo de voz. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, dándole la espalda a Dean quien podía ver perfectamente una parte de su duro y erecto miembro al tiempo que Sam subía y bajaba las caderas sobre él.

Sam volvió a gemir con suavidad mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre las piernas de Dean, estirando un poco sus piernas y hundiendo su trasero profundamente una vez más, haciendo que está vez Dean gimiera con al sentir como los músculos internos rodeaban su glande.

Sam estiró su cuello, complacido de oír el gemido de Dean.-Te gusta.-murmuró nuevamente, entonces comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro, jugueteando con la polla de Dean dentro de él, apretando y soltando deliberadamente sus músculos.

-Eres un sucio Sammy…-Dean gruñó al tiempo que Sam reía levemente entre gemidos. Dean posó sus manos sobre las caderas de Sam posesivamente, mientras este seguía moviéndose. Deleitándose con la sensación placentera que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Era simplemente maravilloso.

Dean estaba hundido en la más placentera de sus fantasías, Sam encima de él. Montándole con su cuerpo mientras gemía lujuriosamente. Tantas veces lo había soñado, tantas veces se había corrido pensando en Sam con esa actitud tan sucia.

Si eso era provocado porque su hermanito estaba en celo le importaba un comino. Mientras Sam fuera suyo, todo le importaba un comino.-Mío…-dijo en voz ronca. El interior de Sam estaba tan mojado, una mezcla entre su semen y el líquido de feromonas de Sam, si quisiera podría salir y entrar en ese culo con la mayor facilidad del mundo. Ya llevaban más de un día encerrados en esa habitación follando sin parar, solo deteniéndose para descansar unos minutos cuando Dean derramaba su semilla dentro de él.

-Dean…-volvió a murmurar Sam antes de gemir.-Mí Alpha…. ¡Dean!-

De la nada una sensación terriblemente posesiva le invadió, escuchar a Sam gimoteando su nombre con lentitud era jodidamente insufrible, necesitaba hacerlo a su propio ritmo. Hacer que Sam gritara su nombre hasta el techo.

-¡Ahh!-exclamó Sam entre sorpresa y placer cuando Dean bajó sus manos hasta sus muslos y levanto sus piernas con demasiada facilidad. Dean se acomodó contra la madera y de la cama, finalmente teniendo la espalda de Sam contra él y su cabeza acomodada en el hombro de Sam. Separó las piernas de Sam aun más haciendo que Sam gruñera un poco en dolor pero eso no le importó.

-¡Dean mis piernas!-exclamó Sam con incomodidad pero Dean no le hizo caso y empezó a empujar sus caderas contra la entrada de Sam, haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliera frenéticamente.

-¡Te encanta Omega! ¡Di que te encanta!-demandó Dean con una posesividad casi animal.

Con cada embestida los gritos placenteros de Sam se hacían más fuertes, dejó de protestar, dejándose hundir nuevamente en las olas de placer que solo Dean podía darle. Su Alpha.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean!-exclamó Sam estirando su cuello hacía atrás. Dean empujaba cada vez más, ya ni siquiera sentía incomodidad. Solo la placentera sensación de ser llenado por Dean.

Dean enterró sus narices en la piel de Sam, deleitándose con el olor de su hermano menor una vez más. Tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan sucio. Un olor a sexo que impregnaba toda la habitación y provenía de Sam. Casi por instinto enterró sus dedos en los muslos de Sam de manera posesiva.

No le iba a soltar.

Sam no lo sintió, solo sentía como Dean lo subía y lo bajaba con sus manos, haciendo que todo su interior se fundiera con la polla de su hermano. Sam estiró su cuello un poco más, buscando los labios de Dean quien solo se limitó a rozar sus labios con los de él.

-Dean...-gimió Sam desesperadamente al no obtener lo que quería.

El aludido solo enarcó una sonrisa maliciosa.-No dijiste lo que te ordené Sammy. Si no lo dices no habrá beso.-le dijo juguetonamente, dando otra embestida al interior de Sam quien se retorció un poco sin poder hablar.-Vamos Sammy, dilo.-y volvió a embestir.

-E…Eres horrible.-balbuceó Sam con desespero.

Dean rio entre dientes ante la actitud de su hermano.-Dilo Sam, di que te encanta sentir mi polla dentro de ti. ¿Te gusta que me corra dentro de ti Sammy?-

Sam abrió su boca, intentando hablar.-Ahh…Sí…Me encanta.-respondió con dificultad a lo que Dean gruñó.

-Más fuerte Omega.-le ordenó Dean

-Joder…-balbuceó con calor.-Me encanta Dean. ¡JODER ME ENCANTA!-exclamó a viva voz Sam, solo entonces Dean se dio por satisfecho y sonrió lascivamente. Estiró un poco su cuello y besó a Sam, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su hermano y levemente mordiendo su labio inferior. Sam gimió levemente en el beso, dejándose atrapar por los labios de Dean.

Unos segundos después, Sam rompió el beso, mirando con sus ojos casi cerrados el rostro de Dean. Por un segundo le pareció que su cabeza se perdía en la perfección de su hermano.  
-Sammy….-gimió Dean suavemente.

Dean había dejado de embestir, sin embargo sintió como el miembro de su hermano se endurecía un poco más. Instintivamente sus músculos internos se tensaron, encerrando el miembro de Dean. Casi un segundo después, Dean se corrió, haciendo que este lanzara un leve gemido de su boca.

Sam sintió como un líquido caliente le recorría por dentro, fundiéndose, haciéndolos uno nuevamente.

Dean volvió a besarle, esta vez con gentileza al tiempo que pasaba una mano y comenzaba a sobar su miembro para que pudiera correrse también. Sam tenía los ojos cerrados, permitiendo que Dean hiciera lo que quisiera con él.

Un par de minutos después se terminó de correr, haciendo que su semen se deslizara por la mano de Dean. Apenas lo hizo Dean soltó su miembro, dejando caer su miembro flácido mientras unas gotas de este caían sobre el colchón.

Estuvieron un rato así, besando con lentitud, separándose por unos leves segundos y volviendo a buscar la boca del otro. Dean aprisionó su torso con sus manos de manera posesiva, sin ánimo de soltarle.

Minutos después, fue Sam quien habló.

-Estamos en una posición algo incomoda.-le dijo separando sus labios de Dean y mirándole.-Creo que me dolerá la espalda cuando por fin nos despeguemos.-  
Dean sonrió graciosamente.-Mientras estés en mis brazos Sam.-le respondió el mayor dándolo un beso fugaz.

Sam sacudió su cabeza un poco.-En serio Dean ¿No puedes dejar que me acomode al menos? Suficiente tengo con que me hayas follado como diez veces ya.-

Dean rodó los ojos.-Vale vale pero te dolerá Sam.-le advirtió pero Sam simplemente le ignoró. Se levantó un poco-como pudo- y con algo de dolor se giró completamente hacía Dean, cayendo sobre su pecho.

-Dolió.-murmuró Sam recostando su cabeza contra el pecho de Dean.  
Dean rio entre dientes.-Tan testarudo como siempre Sam.-dijo Dean besando la cabeza de Sam con gentileza.-De todas formas es más cómodo así, hasta podría bajar la mano y tocarte el culo.-

Sam bufó con incredulidad. Aunque la verdad no tenía por qué asombrarse de las actitudes pervertidas de su hermano, habían estado follando por casi ya dos días. Y recordaba de como cuando Dean empezó su transformación en Alpha iba de cada Beta u Omega que se le cruzara.

Algo en ese pensamiento le hizo entristecer.

-¿Sam?-dijo Dean, notando que su hermano estaba demasiado pensativo.

Sam no le miró.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-le preguntó en voz suave.

Dean miró al techo por un segundo.-Pues…Vas a tener a mis cachorros, entonces vendrás con papá y conmigo y volveremos a ser una manada.-le dijo como si fuera algo obvio.-Pero más grande, claro. Espero al menos hayan cuatro pequeños ahí Sammy.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sam le miró con angustia.-En serio Dean.-

El aludido parpadeó.-Es en serio Sam ¿Qué más íbamos a hacer?-

Sam tragó saliva, desviando su mirada por un segundo.-Papá me va a odiar Dean, le mentí.-dijo, mirándole por fin.-Te mentí a ti, a él, a todos.-

-Sammy…-

-Tenía tanto miedo de que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte por ser un Omega…Soy inútil Dean, apenas si puedo manejar un arma, solo porque papá nos enseño.-le dijo mirando a Dean.-Soy inútil. Incluso ahora lo único que puedo hacer es cargar tu descendencia. Solo para eso servimos los Omega.-

La expresión de Dean se volvió en molestia, entonces el mayor posó sus manos sobre el rostro de Sam.- ¡No digas eso!-exclamó con enojo.-No eres inútil Sam, eres mi Omega, la madre de mis cachorros. No eres inútil.-le dijo mirándole fervientemente.-Yo no te odio Sammy, y papá tampoco…Él estaba preocupado ¿Sabes?-

Sam bajó su mirada por un segundo, con vergüenza.- ¿En serio?-

-Claro que sí ¿Crees que estaba muy feliz de dejarte ir? Solo se convenció porque creía que eras un Alpha, sino te habría obligado a quedarte con nosotros. Joder yo te habría arrastrado dentro del motel.-

Sam tragó saliva una vez más.-No lo sabía…Es solo que ¿De qué hubiera servido Dean? Soy un Omega, jamás podría haberme enfrentado al demonio.-le dijo aun sin mirarle.

Dean posó un dedo sobre la mandíbula de Sam haciendo que el menor le mirara.-El demonio está muerto Sam, te lo dije. Lo matamos, nunca más volverá.-

-Pero no ayudé, no vengué a mamá.-murmuró con culpa.

-No habría dejado que te acercaras a él de todas formas.-le contestó con dureza.-Si me lo hubieras dicho Sammy….Si hubieras sido sincero desde el principio te habría marcado desde el principio. Además, somos familia Sam, una manada. No importa si no estuviste cuando sucedió, lo importante es que el demonio está muerto.-

Sam sonrió débilmente.-Me alegra saber eso….-murmuró antes de pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Dean y plantando su rostro en el hombro del mayor.- ¿Puedo quedarme Dean? Al menos hasta que termine la carrera….Por favor.-

-Sammy…-

-Por favor Dean.-insistió, separándose un poco del rubio. Sus ojos parecían algo irritados.-Estaré con Jess mientras estas cazando, no me pasara nada.-le aseguró.

Dean bajó su mirada al estomago de Sam, parecía dudoso.- ¿Y los cachorros? No puedo fiarme de una simple Beta Sam.-

-Ni siquiera sabes con certeza si hay cachorros o no Dean.-le respondió a lo que Dean resopló con incredulidad.

-¿Con todas las veces que hemos follado en serio piensas que no Sam? Estoy seguro.-le dijo Dean mirándole con seguridad en su mirada.-Y son míos, no puedo permitir que nadie les haga daño.-

La verdad es que Sam no podía contradecir eso, nunca se había preocupado por sus periodos fértiles, jamás había tenido un compañero ¿Por qué hacerlo ahora? Claro no contaba con que Dean apareciera de la nada y lo follara por casi dos días. Él mismo lo sentía, que algo se estaba formado dentro de él.

-Si papá viniera estaría más seguro de dejarte aquí.-agregó Dean luego de unos segundos de silencio pero Sam le miró casi con terror.

-¡Dean! ¡No!-protestó el menor.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco, pensaba que ya lo había convencido de que su padre iba a estar bien con todo.-Sam, por favor.-

-Es solo que…¿Crees que estará de acuerdo con que su hijo mayor haya embarazo a su hermano menor?-le preguntó a lo que Dean le miró con confusión.

-La verdad no creo que papá te confié a otro Alpha Sam, la verdad yo tampoco.-le aseguró con algo de molestia, agarrándole posesivamente de las caderas.-Además eres mío, eres mí Omega y si no le gusta pues bien. Nos largamos y ya.-

-¡Dean!-

-Yo soy él que está dejando a la madre de mis cachorros aquí, al menos deja que te deje con alguien de confianza Sam.-le respondió a lo que Sam suspiró con cansancio.-¿Esta bien entonces?-

Sam hizo una mueca.-Bien.-

Dean sonrió complacido, besándole una mejilla.-Así me gusta.-

***

Cuando Dean se despertó el aroma de Sam se había suavizado notoriamente dentro de la habitación, sin embargo la mezcla de su propio aroma con el de Sam seguía reinando en el lugar, como debía ser. Aquella era la prueba de que ahora Sam era su Omega.

Apenas si se dio cuenta de que se habían quedado dormidos sobre el colchón, ambos completamente destapados y en la misma posición en la que habían estado hablando. Dean parpadeó con pereza, bajando su mirada a Sam quien dormía plácidamente encima de él.

Notó que el nudo ya se había disuelto pero no quiso salir de dentro de Sam aun, porque el Omega estaba durmiendo y si lo hacía seguramente Sam se iba a despertar, además de que le gustaba estar así. Era tan cálido estar con Sam de esa forma.

Podía ver una ligera luz por detrás de las cortinas del dormitorio, seguramente ya era de mañana y el sol ya había salido.

Se quedó mirando el techo un rato. Pensando en que por fin uno de sus más grandes deseos se había cumplido y que de hecho jamás tuvo que sentirse culpable de desear a su hermano, que resultó ser un Omega. Algo en eso le alivió muchísimo, la verdad es que a pesar de haber follado con varios Betas y algunos Omegas, jamás había tenido verdadera química ni jamás el sexo había sido tan bueno como con Sam.

Estaba seguro, Sam era su alma gemela. Estaban destinados a estar el uno con el otro. John siempre le decía que Mary había sido su alma gemela, incluso luego de su muerte eso jamás cambió.

“Está escrito en las estrellas Dean, justo al lado de la luna.” Le dijo una noche cuando era pequeño y Sam dormía en su habitación.

Tal vez ellos tuvieran más suerte, ya no había ningún demonio de ojos amarillos al acecho pero eso no quitaba que en el mundo en el que vivían dejaba de ser menos peligroso. Existían tantas criaturas allá afuera, unas más peligrosas que otras y aunque ya no tenía ninguna razón por la que seguir cazando, eso era todo lo que tenía.

No había amigos, ni hogar ni trabajo.

Solo su familia, su manada. Y si tenía que eliminar a cada ser sobrenatural sobre la tierra para que sus cachorros tuvieran una mejor vida que él, entonces gustoso aceptaba ese destino. Echó una última mirada a Sam y le recorrió con los brazos, tratando de protegerlo del frío.

Y se volvió a dormir.

***

Jessica estaba terminado de hacer el desayuno cuando Dean salió del dormitorio de Sam, al instante un aroma extraño recorrió toda la sala, por lo que Dean se apresuró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Dean estaba a medio vestir, con solo una camisa y boxers. Además de una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Se asomó a la mesa de la pequeña cocina y encontró tres puestos, cada uno con panqueques y una taza de café.

-Supuse que tendrían que dejar la cueva para hoy, así que cocine para los tres.-dijo Jessica al notar la presencia de Dean mientras sacaba unos cubiertos de un cajón de la cocina.-¿Sam aun duerme?-

-Sí, está cansando.-aquello era una afirmación, cosa que Jessica entendió al instante y solo rio entre dientes.-Lo mejor es que siga durmiendo.-

Jess volvió a reír, tomando asiento en la mesa. Dean ya estaba sentando y comiendo su primer bocado de panqueques.-O se pondrá gruñón, Sam es de sangre fría ¿No?-

Dean le miró con sorpresa y diversión al mismo tiempo, terminando de tragar el pedazo de panqueque.-No me digas que crees en ese mito….-

Jess se encogió de hombro.-Bueno, tu creías que tu hermano era un Alpha.-le respondió con sarcasmo.- Desde el minuto en el que lo vi supe al instante que era un Omega ¿Cómo es que tú no lo notaste?-

Si Dean no hubiera follado por dos días con Sam se habría enojado por aquellas palabras, en cambio simplemente rio entre dientes.-Supongo que estaba demasiado preocupado por mis deseos incestuosos hacía mi hermanito o demasiado como para notarlo.-le respondió Dean con suavidad.-Al segundo día se fue a Stanford.-

Jessica asintió levemente, en entendimiento y le dio un sorbo a su café, mientras que Dean siguió devorándose sus panqueques como si no hubiera fin. Tenía hambre, muchísima hambre.  
-Alguien tiene hambre al parecer…-murmuró al ver que Dean apenas masticaba la comida.

Dean tragó con fuerza, casi se atoró y le dio un sorbo a su café para luego mirar a la Beta. -Dos días Jess. Dos días.-le respondió dándole otro sorbo a su café a lo que Jess rodó la mirada.- Sam no ha tomado sus pastillas ¿No?-le preguntó de la nada, con una expresión algo seria.

Jess le miró un tanto confundida.- ¿Las Rosemarie?-preguntó elevando una ceja a lo que Dean asintió con lentitud y ella le imitó.-Solo las tomó una vez, pero como nunca tuvo un compañero con el cual pasar sus periodos de celo Así que….-le explicó a lo que abría los ojos sorprendida.-¡Espera! No me digas que…-

Dean sonrió.-Eso creo.-murmuró.-Habrá que esperar un tiempo para saber.-

Jessica sonrió levemente.-Yo hablaré con él, no te preocupes.-le aseguró cortando un diminuto pedazo de panqueque y llevándoselo a la boca.-Seré tía entonces… ¡Que emoción!-

Dean le miró con confusión.- ¿Tía?-

Jessica parpadeó unos segundos.- ¿No te lo dijo? Sam y yo somos una manada, hace un año que es oficial. Así que somos familia.-le explicó la mujer. A lo que Dean casi se le cayó la mandíbula. Iba a decir algo cuando escuchó como la puerta del dormitorio de abría y un Sam con rostro adolorido y en pijamas entraba a la sala.

-Tengo hambre….-murmuró Sam , Jess y Dean le escucharon. Ambos se giraron a mirarle, Sam les miró extrañado, sin saber porque le miraban así.- ¿Pasa algo?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Sam tenemos que hablar….-le dijo Dean mirándole con severidad.

***

Suerte para Jessica que en quince minutos más tenía clases así que apenas saludó a Sam tomó su bolso y partió a la facultad.

La verdad es que no tenía ganas de presenciar algo tan incomodo, tampoco le correspondía. Además en las propias palabras de Sam, Dean era fácil de volver a poner en humor y sí, con eso se refería al sexo.

-Dean estaba solo… ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me quedara solo durante todos estos años?-le dijo Sam mirándole con culpa a lo que Dean solo bajó la mirada, evidentemente molesto.

-Se supone que estés en mi manada Sam, no con una extraña.-le respondió elevando su mirada al castaño que desvió la mirada por un segundo.

-Jessica no es una extraña, es mi amiga y todo este tiempo me ha cuidado. Ha estado en todos mis celos, me ha ayudado en todo Dean….-le dijo Sam con suavidad, extendiendo su mano hasta el antebrazo de Dean, pero este no dejo que le tocara.-Pero eso no significa que no quiera estar contigo, eres mi Alpha, Dean.-agregó.

Pero Dean no estaba dispuesto a simplemente ceder.-Claro, se supone que estés conmigo, con nadie más Sam.-dijo con posesividad, agarrando fuertemente a Sam de la muñeca.-Así que apenas llame a papá y venga, arreglaremos todo para que vuelvas con nosotros.-

Sam se soltó del agarre de Dean, adolorido. A veces se olvidaba que los Alpha tenían mucha más fuerza que los Beta y los Omega.-No puedo dejarla Dean, no quiero que este sola.-le respondió con seriedad. A lo que Dean rodó la mirada.-Podríamos…Dijiste que podía quedarme aquí, hasta que me recibiera.-dijo Sam algo inseguro, Dean le miró con confusión si saber a donde quería llegar.- ¿Papá se negaría a integrarla a nuestra manada?-preguntó con sinceridad.

Dean parpadeó.-Sam….-

-Ya ya, lo sé. Tendríamos que contarle sobre todas esas cosas pero…-murmuró.-Por favor Dean, es mi amiga.-insistió abriendo un poco sus ojos, usando su mirada de cachorrito. Esperando que aun funcionara con Dean como cuando era menor.

Dean intentó desviar su mirada, intentando alejar el calor que le producía ver la dulce expresión de Sam pidiéndole “Por favor” –Vale Vale…Le diré a papá cuando le llame.-

Sam sonrió de oreja a oreja, complacido y comenzó a comer su desayuno por fin, tenía tanta hambre. Y la pequeña discusión con Dean no había conseguido que esta disminuyera ni siquiera un poco.

-Pero tu tendrás que explicárselo, yo ya tengo suficiente contigo Sam.-le advirtió a lo que Sam asintió y se estiró a darle un beso fugaz en los labios, estaban dulces. Dean no se habría quejado si el beso se hubiera alargado un poco más peor ya era evidente que Sam estaba fuera de su celo y eso significa que su libido volvía a la normalidad.

Y Sam siendo una persona recién iniciada en el sexo….Pues tendría que conformarse por ahora.

-¿Dean?-le llamó Sam, bajándolo de sus pensamientos.

***

-Me estas jodiendo Dean….-le oyó murmurar a su padre por el otro lado de la línea, estaba evidentemente sorprendido.- ¿Es en serio? ¿Sammy es un Omega?-

Dean asintió, aun cuando John no estaba dentro de la habitación. De hecho, estaba solo Jessica estaba en clases y Sam también se había ido hace más o menos una hora.

-Sí señor.-le aseguró Dean con seguridad.-Yo…Yo mismo lo comprobé.-

Hubo un silencio algo extraño por unos segundos, hasta que John finalmente habló.- ¿Él estaba en celo?-preguntó John, Dean estaba sorprendido por lo preocupado que sonaba.-Vamos Dean, responde Joder.-

-S…Sí papá pero ya está mejor.-le respondió Dean.-Yo mismo lo ayudé, lo marqué papá. Ahora es mío.-agregó, tratando sonar lo más seguro posible sin saber muy bien como le iba a caer la noticia a su padre. Pero un buen Alpha era seguro de si mismo y no tenía miedo desafiar a quien fuera por su compañero, incluso al mismísimo John Winchester.

Otra vez el silencio.

-¿Estás en Palo Alto?-preguntó John.- ¿Con Sam?-

Dean volvió a asentir.-Sí papá, ahora mismo no está pero lo iré a recoger, no te preocupes.-  
-Bien, estaré por allá en una semana o dos. No se atrevan a moverse, ninguno de ustedes ¿Me oíste?-

Dean volvió a asentir, diligentemente.-No nos moveremos de aquí.-le aseguró, pensando en que su padre le iba acortar apenas le respondiera, en vez de eso vino otro silencio extraño por unos segundos.

-Todo este tiempo….Joder, estaba tan preocupado Dean.-murmuró John más para si mismo que para su hijo.-Debí darme cuenta.-

-Papá, solo ven ¿Bien? Te necesitamos. Sam te necesita.-le aseguró.

John suspiró pesadamente.-Bien, nos vemos Dean. Cuida de Sammy, es tu responsabilidad ahora.-le dijo su padre con seriedad.

-Lo sé papá.-le respondió y John finalmente le cortó.

Dean se pasó una mano exasperada por su rostro, parecía que todo iba a complicarse un poco antes de que pudiera volver a su familia de nuevo. Suspiró una vez más y se acomodó la casaca, iba ir a ver a Sam al campus.

No es que tuviera más cosas que hacer por ahora, no iba simplemente largarse a cazar algún monstruo sobrenatural y dejar a Sam solo.

***  
Decir que el Dean que había conocido había cambiado sería una mentira, era tan igual como siempre. Un cerdo comelón de tartas de manzana, flojo y pervertido, lo cual a Sam no le molestaba, era su hermano-y Alpha- y estaba acostumbrado a él.

¿El problema?

El problema es que la única vena que Sam no soportaba de su hermano, la vena sobreprotectora se había intensificado muchísimo más. Lo esperaba afuera de sus clases, los seguía hasta la biblioteca e incluso de vez en cuando cargaba sus libros.

Al principio lo encontró hasta divertido, Dean jamás había sido tan atento con él.  
Pero cuando casualmente chocó con Martin, un chico de su clase de filosofía y terminó en el suelo, fue cuando empezó a molestarle soberanamente.

-¡Hey! ¡Cuidado por donde caminas idiota!-espetó Dean al instante de ver como el cuerpo de Sam caía sobre el piso. Empujó a Martin contra la pared, acorralándolo y tomándolo agresivamente por la solapa.

-¡Dean!-exclamó Sam sorprendido, incorporándose lentamente del piso y con una expresión de dolor.

-Joder lo siento amigo, no vi por donde caminaba.-se disculpó Martin nerviosamente, tratando de evadir la mirada asesina de Dean.

Sin embargo, Dean no le soltó-No, claro que no miraste por donde ibas.-siseó Dean con enojo, dándole una olida al hombre frente a él.-Beta, un jodido Beta.-

Sam casi por instinto se acercó a su hermano, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.-Dean, vamos suéltalo. Estoy bien.-le dijo con suavidad pero Dean no le miró.-Dean suéltalo.- insistió Sam nuevamente.

-Discúlpate.-le ordenó Dean con voz dura, mirando al chico con sus afilados ojos.

Pero Martin empezó a tartamudear.-Y...Yo…Yi..o.-balbuceó.

-Vamos, discúlpate con mi Omega o te parto la cara.-le amenazó acercando su cara unos centímetros al rostro moreno del chico, lo suficiente para ser más convincente.-

-Yo…Lo…Lo siento Sam.-balbuceó mirando a Sam por unos segundos.-Lo siento.- Sam suspiró asintiendo diligentemente con la cabeza.

-Disculpa aceptada.-dijo Sam quien luego miró a su hermano, aun no soltaba a Martin.-Ya suéltalo Dean.-

Dean sonrió satisfecho y soltó a Martin, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.-Ten cuidado…Martin.-dijo con sequedad.

Solo entonces Sam notó todas las personas que se habían quedado mirándolos, bueno mirando a Dean para ser más exactos. Sam siguió con la mirada a Martin que prácticamente salió corriendo del pasillo, solo para volver su mirada a Dean quien sonreía satisfechamente. La gente lentamente dejó de tomarles importancia y siguió su camino, cosa que ambos notaron.  
-Ahora nadie se atreverá a tocar a mi Omega.-le dijo Dean acercándose a Sam y tomándolo del brazo. Sam se soltó.

-Serás imbécil Dean.-le murmuró haciendo su camino por el pasillo, estaba molesto. Dean le siguió automáticamente, tuvo que apresurar el paso porque Sam parecía no apiadarse de sus piernas que estuvieron de pie una y hora y media esperándolo afuera del aula.

-Joder…Sam espera.-le dijo, llamándolo pero Sam no se detuvo. Pronto ya estaban subiendo unas escaleras. Dean se molestó y apresuró el paso, sosteniendo por la muñeca a su hermano.- ¿Sam que mierda te pasa? Camina más lento.-

Sam se giró a verle, tenía sus ojos con evidente molestia.-Casi golpeas a ese tipo Dean, por un momento pensé que lo ibas a golpear realmente.-le dijo con voz apagada.-

Dean rodó los ojos al tiempo que lanzaba un bufido.-Lo iba a golpear, te empujó Sam.-le dijo Dean.-Haces un lío de algo tan pequeño como eso ¿En serio?-

Sam rio incrédulamente.- ¿Es en serio Dean? Porque a él que casi golpea a un tipo y quien atrajo la atención de todos fuiste tu, no yo.-le respondió con dureza acercándose a su hermano.-Fue solo un empujón, y ni siquiera fue apropósito Dean.-

Dean debió su mirada, evidentemente molesto por estar siendo regañado por Sam. No dijo nada.  
-Respóndeme Dean…. ¿Y si lo golpeabas? Es solo un Beta.-le dijo ya más calmado Sam.

-¡Te empujo!-exclamó Dean de la nada haciendo que Sam se estremeciera y diera un paso hacía atrás, Dean se acercó más a él.-¿Y si la caída hubiera lastimado a uno de los cachorros? Piensa en eso Sam.-le dijo con voz más suave, a solo centímetros del castaño  
Sam se sentía acorralado, de hecho lo estaba. Contra la pared y a solo centímetros de Dean, por alguna razón la escalera estaba vacía.

Dean le agarró por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del menor.-No dejaré que te lastimen, de ninguna forma. Ni a los cachorros, soy tu Alpha Sam. No puedes enojarte conmigo por querer protegerte. No puedes.-le aseguró aun con su rostro en el hombro del castaño.

Sam bajó la mirada, Dean tenía razón. Aun no estaba confirmado pero estaba casi seguro que en esos momentos estaba llevando a los cachorros de Dean dentro suyo.-Pero esas no son formas Dean.-le respondió con suavidad, sin ni un rastro de enojo ya en su voz. Dean elevó su rostro para mirarle, parecía angustiado.- ¿Y si lo golpeabas? Podrían haberte metido a la cárcel y alejarte de mí.-le dijo mirando a Dean, entonces tomó la mano del rubio, posándola en su estomago.-Y de los cachorros.-agregó antes de fundirse en un abrazo con el Alpha.

Dean se dejó abrazar, comprendió su error. Solo entonces logró entender a su padre cuando discutía con Sam y este le decía “Es para protegerte” en ese entonces no lo entendía muy bien. Ahora, era simplemente diferente. La sola idea de que algo le sucediera a su Omega le aterrorizaba.

-Lo siento mucho Sammy.-murmuró con un tono de arrepentimiento.-Lo siento.- repitió el mayor.  
A Sam se le calentó el corazón, hace solo momentos estaba molesto y ahora enternecido por Dean. Él solo quería protegerlo, a él y a los posibles bebés. Seguía pensando que no había estado bien pero ya no estaba tan molesto, tal vez por el hecho de que le gustaba cuando Dean reconocía sus errores.

Tal vez porque estaba enamorado hasta los pies de Dean Winchester.

***

Los días pasaron y John no llegaba.

Sam tenía ansiedad y terminó convenciendo a Dean para que llamara a su padre, y preguntarle donde estaba, si iba a llegar pronto o cuando se demoraría. John le explico a Dean, quien no le mencionó a Sam para nada, que estaba al otro lado del país y por lo menos le tomaría una semana más llegar a California, tenía que hacer un par de paradas por el trayecto también.

-Quiero hablar con Sam, Dean ¿Dónde está?-le preguntó John cuando Dean iba a cortar. El mayor echó una mirada incomoda a Sam quien solo hizo unos gestos nerviosos con las manos.-Está estudiando papá, está ocupado.-le contestó tratando de sonar convincente.  
Jess quien estaba en el sofá, echó una risa divertida y se llevó palomitas a la boca mientras Sam le miraba mal.

-Pero es sábado Dean…No puede estar tan ocupado como para no hablar con su padre.-respondió John, parecía triste.

-La vida universitaria papá, tiene un examen el lunes.-mintió pero sonó bastante convincente.-Como sea, llámame en unos días más ¿Vale?-

John hizo un pequeño gruñido y cortó.-Vale, cuida de Sam.-

-Sí señor.-respondió afirmativamente y su padre le cortó. Metió el aparato a su bolsillo y se giró a su hermano quien suspiró con calma.-Vas a tener que hablarle algún día Sam, se supone que está viajando hasta aquí.-le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Jessica y le sacaba un par de palomitas del tazón.

-¡Hey! ¡Son mías!-dijo ofendida Jessica pero Dean solo mastico y le sacó la lengua de manera infantil. Sam suspiró nuevamente y se sentó en el sofá individual, junto a Dean. Estaban dando una película vieja en la televisión, una de esas protagonizadas por Marilyn Monroe. A Jessica le encantaban.

-Ya lo sé pero…Necesito tiempo Dean.-le dijo con suavidad a lo que Dean simplemente asintió con diligencia y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

-Como quieras Sam.-le dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa, Sam le sonrió también.

Jessica les miró como si fuera una niña pequeña viendo a sus padres besarse.-Saben, es sábado por la noche. No sé que están haciendo aquí.-les dijo mirándoles, ambos hombres se giraron hacia ella.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos y así montes una fiesta?-bromeó Dean a lo que Sam rio entre dientes pero Jessica solo le miró con sarcasmo.-O tal vez quieras traer a algún Alpha a casa y no quieres que nos enteremos….-

-Dean…-le miró con advertencia Sam, indicándole que se estaba pasando de la raya pero Jessica se encogió de hombros.

-No, es solo que no es muy bonito ver a un Alpha empalmado todo el bendito día tras su Omega, es algo patético de hecho.-le respondió Jessica con diversión, la cara de Dean se coloró mientras Sam desviaba la mirada.-Como sea, deberían salir…Ver una película en el cine o algo, son pareja después de todo.-

Sam se quedó mirándole un rato, mientras a Dean se le estaba pasando el rubio y escondía su entrepierna con sus manos. No podía evitar excitarse con tan solo ver a Sam ¿Qué querían que hiciera?! ¡Era una jodido Alpha, no un Beta de polla enana! Lo peor es que sabía perfectamente que Sam se daba cuenta de ello y no hacía nada.

En otros tiempos ahora mismo Sam estaría chupándole la polla si él lo quisiese.

-Están dando esa película nueva en el cine… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?-preguntó Sam con suavidad, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Super A?-dijo Jessica mirando a su amigo. Sam asintió casi por instinto, con una sonrisa.-Por Dios Sam…-

-¿De que va?-preguntó Dean mirando a Sam y a Jess al mismo tiempo. No es que estar cazando al mal diera mucho tiempo para ver películas o estar al tanto de los estrenos…

Sam rio ante la ignorancia de Dean y Jessica simplemente rio con él. Dean hizo un puchero.-Oh vamos joder, no sean niños.-

-Vale vale.-le calmó Jessica mientras veía a Sam con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.-Es de superhéroes, de un tipo que trabaja como editor de un periódico en San Antonio pero se disfraza de superhéroe para luchar contra el mal.-le explicó Jessica.- Y tiene una “cosa” con su amigo del trabajo, y blablablá…Es para niños.-

Dean rio con diversión por unos segundos y luego miró a Sam.- ¿Y tu quieres ver esa basura Sammy? ¿Qué? ¿Tienes diez?-le preguntó incrédulo y volvió a reír. Sam le miró con enojo mientras Jessica sonreía.

-No exactamente…Sam tiene un…-

-¡Jess!-le cortó Sam con un pequeño rubor.

Dean arrugo la mirada, por el extraño silencio y por la mirada que Sam le estaba dirigiendo a su amiga. Como si le estuviera parando de contar algo importante.- ¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?-preguntó con curiosidad a lo que Sam suspiró, sus orejas estaban acaloradas.

-Sam tiene un amor platónico con el actor de la película, es por eso que la quiere ver Dean.-le explico Jessica con diversión mientras Sam hundía su cabeza en sus manos, con vergüenza.- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Jensen Axel?-

-¡Jensen Ackles!-le corrigió Sam al instante, solo entonces se percató de que Dean le miraba con una expresión extraña en su rostro. No pudo descifrar si era molestia o tristeza.

-Oh…-dijo simplemente Dean.

Sam rodó su mirada con nerviosismo y se acercó a mirar a Dean.-Me gusta como actúa, eso es todo.-dijo, como si tuviera que poner una excusa.

Se sentía como si estuviera engañando a Dean, por alguna razón….

Dean asintió con lentitud y luego miro a Sam con una mirada relajada.-Vale, pues iremos a verla.-anunció mientras se levantaba del sofá y entraba al dormitorio de Sam, allí estaba su ropa.

-¡Por fin!-exclamó en victoria Jessica, elevando sus brazos.

-Maldita golfa.-le dijo Sam con una mueca de molestia, no es que no quisiera ver la película. No quería que Dean se enterara de su fanatismo por Jensen Ackles, porque sabía cómo su hermano se pondría. Lo cual no era nada bueno para él.

Jessica sonrió satisfecha.-Aun así me quieres.-

-¡Sam trae tu culo aquí y vístete!-le gritó Dean desde la habitación haciendo que Sam suspirara con pesadez y se levantara del sillón.

Jessica volvió a su película, por fin una noche solo para ella. Sin los malditos Winchester.

***

-Gracias.-le dijo Dean en seco al hombre tras el cristal mientras sacaba este le entregaba dos entradas para la película y se volvía hacia Sam quien aun le miraba con renuencia.-La película empieza en media hora, habrá que esperar un rato Sammy.-

Sam asintió levemente, metiendo sus manos en su abrigo mientras seguía a Dean un poco más lejos del cine. De repente se detuvieron junto a la acera y se sentaron, viendo como pasaban los autos. Dean se veía bastante pensativo.-No tenias que hacerme venir Dean.-empezó Sam.

-Sam….-murmuró Dean con molestia.

-No en serio, estas raro Dean.-continuó el castaño mirándole pero Dean miraba hacía abajo.-Pensé que me gritarías o algo así ¿Qué te pasa Dean?-le preguntó con honesta preocupación. Dean suspiró, deseando no estar en esa situación.

-Claro que estoy molesto Sam, deseas a otro hombre ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo?-le respondió mirando a los ojos de Sam.-Pero dijiste que no te gustaba que fuera así.-

Sam frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué se refería Dean.- ¿”Así”?-repitió.

Dean se encogió de hombros, incomodo.-No lo sé…¿Tosco?-dijo sin saber si era el termino adecuado.-Pero odio la sensación de que otro tipo te toque o que te guste otro Alpha además de mi pero no puedo así porque te molestarías conmigo.-le explicó bajando su mirada una vez más.

Sam sonrió levemente ¿Desde cuando le gustaba hacerle sentir celos a su hermano?-Ni siquiera lo conozco Dean….-le aseguró con algo de diversión en su tono.-Y me gusta como eres, bruto y todo. Solo ten cuidado, no eres tan fuerte.-

Dean resopló, incrédulo.-Soy un cazador Sam, al menos estoy seguro que soy más fuerte que ese actor que te gusta.-le respondió a modo de broma.-Así que si viene a buscarte para hacerte suyo….Ya sabes que cabeza rodará.-

Sam lanzó una risa, le gustaba cuando su hermano se iba hasta el borde de los extremos para aclarar sus opiniones.-Dean…-murmuró por lo bajo.

Pero el mayor simplemente se acercó más a su hermano y pasó un brazo por su espalda, asegurándose de que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca para que todos se enteraran de que Sam era su Omega y de nadie más.-Eres mío Sam.-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Dean se acaloró un poco al sentir los labios de Dean contra su mejilla, luego sintió como la boca de este le buscaba, intentando llegar a sus labios.-Dean estamos en la calle…-

El aludido paró, separándose unos centímetros.- ¿Y? Si tengo que esperar para ver esa jodida película al menos que sea una buena espera.-

Sam simplemente rió, acercando su rostro al de su hermano para besarlo en los labios. Dean algunas veces tenía razón.

***

Salieron casi a la media noche del cine. La película resultó más corta y placentera de lo que Dean esperaba. Principalmente por las escenas de acción, vale que él no era muy de “superhéroes” pero le gustaba ver como el tipo le pegaba a los malos.

Algunas veces echó una mirada a Sam durante esos minutos, su hermano parecía totalmente perdido en la película. Más que él al menos, le hubiera gustado saber que era lo que su hermanito pensaba ¿En el actor ése tal vez?

Ese pensamiento le invadía constantemente, como un bicho molesto en su cabeza. Y eso lo cabreaba, porque se suponía que Sam era suyo.

Sin embargo estaba sorprendido, el actor era de hecho casi exactamente igual a él. Tal vez con unas pecas más o menos pero para Dean era como si fueran gemelos ¡Idénticos! Solo unas cuantas y casi invisibles arrugas más los diferenciaban. Evidentemente Jensen era mayor que él ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto a ese tipo en la televisión? ¿Y como era que él era él único que se percataba de ello?

Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el amigo del protagonista, Jared se llamaba el personaje. Era exactamente igual a Sam, unos años mayor tal vez, con otro corte también pero era el mismo rostro, la misma monstruosa altura y la misma cara de cachorro abandonado.

-Hey Sam.-le llamó en voz baja pero su hermano no le atendió, concentrado en la película.-¡Sam!-

Unos “shhs” vinieron de entre la oscuridad al tiempo que Sam se giraba hacía él.-Silencio Dean, algunos queremos ver.-dijo con un ademan de seguir en la pelicula

-No no ¡Hey!-le volvió a llamar, haciendo que Sam se girara nuevamente.- ¿No crees que ese tipo se parece mucho a mi?-le preguntó con sinceridad.

Sam arrugó la frente, lanzando un bufido.-Claro que no, él tiene más de treinta Dean. Son completamente diferentes.-le respondió mirando a los ojos verdes de su hermano.- ¿Te sientes mal acaso?-

-Joder ¡No Sam!-sacudió su cabeza, iba a insistir pero vino otro “shh” de entre las personas y prefirió callarse.-Como sea…-

Y simplemente lo dejó así, tal vez era solo su impresión. En todos sus años de vida nadie lo había parado para pedirle un autógrafo o tomarse una foto con él pensando que era una estrella del cine. Sí, posiblemente eso.

Tal vez era porque la erección entre sus piernas no disminuía y eso le estaba jodiendo la cabeza. Echó otra mirada a Sam, se veía tan plácido viendo su película y él con una maldita erección.

Necesitaba a Sam y lo necesitaba ya. Su cuerpo lo pedía y Sam era su Omega, se supone que tenía que entregarse a él y satisfacerlo, él era su Alpha. Pero claro si decía algo tan “cavernícola”-en propias palabras de Sam- lo más probable es que se quedara sin donde meter la polla-sonaba mal pero era la verdad- Así que se iba a callar y a esperar.

-Me encantó la película ¡Especialmente en la parte donde Jensen rescata a Jared del edificio en llamas!-dijo emocionado Sam, acercándose a Dean, parecía un niño pequeño.-Y el final…Fue tan genial, me encantó.-

Dean resopló con sus labios.- Demasiado cursi ese final Sam….Tanto beso y blablá.-le respondió pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sam y caminando con lentitud junto a él. Ya no podía aguantar más….Oh claro que no.-Yo le habría puesto más acción.-

Sam rio entre dientes, no dijo nada por el repentino agarre de Dean.-Claro, tú el hombre de acción.-le respondió bromista.

-Sammy…-murmuró. Sam definitivamente no sabía hablar bien, o tal vez era que su cabeza era simplemente demasiado pervertida.

-¿Dean?-le llamó, por el extraño tono en el que Dean le hablaba. Y entonces, el mayor lo agarró con fuerza y lo metió en un callejón, todo fuera de manera muy rápida, apenas estuvieron escondidos en la oscuridad Dean prácticamente estaba comiéndole la boca y frotando su erección contra sus pantalones.- ¡De…¡-exclamó pero Dean introdujo su lengua en su boca, pasando por sus dientes y buscando la lengua de Sam con desesperación.

Sam intentó luchar unos segundos pero pronto se dejó llevar por el beso, sintiendo como Dean recorría su boca y mordiendo sus labios con suavidad, lentamente su miembro y todo su cuerpo comenzaron a calentarse, una sensación muy parecida a cuando estaba en celo le recorrió entero.-Dean…Estamos en...La calle.-murmuró con dificultad aun con Den besándole.

El Alpha se separó uno poco, se veía sumamente acalorado.-No puedo esperar hasta el departamento Sam…Te necesito ahora.-le dijo lamiendo los labios de Sam. El castaño se ruborizo por la forma en la que estaba actuando Dean….

Parecía…Un animal.

-No…Dean...No.-gimoteó Sam, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Entonces sintió como algo, una mano le manoseaba entre las piernas.

-Tu amiguito dice otra cosa Sammy.-le dijo Dean al odio, apretando un poco más. Entonces Sam gimió.-Será rápido Sam, te lo prometo.-le aseguró separándose un poco más del menor para que este le mirara.

-Nos verán…-le dijo, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud.

Dean rio entre dientes.-Claro que no, a lo mucho nos olerán. Nuestros aromas se funden Sammy, es delicioso.-le dijo relamiéndose los labios cosa que estremeció un poco a Sam.- ¿Entonces?-  
Sam asintió con lentitud, desabrochándose el botón de sus vaqueros, planeaba quitárselos para que así Dean hiciera lo que quería hacer con rapidez pero este le detuvo.-Aun no…-le susurró con suavidad haciendo que Sam parara en seco frente a él.

Dean se le acercó, enterrando su rostro en su cuello nuevamente lamiendo su piel con suavidad, recorriéndole con la lengua. Sam estiró su cuello para gusto de Dean que le facilitaba la tarea de acariciar cada porción de piel con su lengua pero Sam simplemente se dejaba llevar por la sensación eléctrica que le recorría.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como la mano de su hermano se escabullía entre sus boxers, manoseándole su miembro con los dedos de una forma provocadora, aquello le hizo gemir. No se dio cuenta cuando el líquido pre seminal comenzó a manchar las manos de Dean. En algún momento Dean dejó de mover sus manos pero sin sacarlas dentro de sus vaqueros.

-Dean….-sollozó el menor mientras Dean le seguía besando y lamiendo.

Sintió como la otra mano de su hermano le recorría la espalda con suavidad y lentitud, bajando hasta la entrada de sus vaqueros y escabulléndose hasta sus nalgas, sintió un pequeño apretón parecido a un pellizco pero no le dolió, al contrario, le encantó. Gimió con suavidad.-Dean…-

-Tu culo me calienta tanto Sam…-le dijo con voz grave el mayor, aun besando cada centímetro de su cuello.-Quisiera abrirlo ahora mismo.-

Aquellas palabras penetraron en su cabeza, le encantaba cuando Dean se ponía a hablar así. De manera tan sucia y posesiva.-Ha...Hazlo Alpha.-murmuró Sam al tiempo que volvía a gemir. Dean había empezado a manosear su miembro de nuevo, ahora masturbándolo con lentitud.

Dean le sonrió satisfechamente.-Pídemelo Omega…Pide lo que quieres.-le dijo Dean con malicia, apretando sus manos y estrujando la mojada polla de Sam.-Vamos Sammy…Quiero oírlo.-

-Da…Quiero sentirte dentro de mi…Alpha.-le pidió con voz ahogada Sam. Dean gimió, claramente no esperaba que Sam fuera tan directo, esperaba algunos gimoteos, algo de insistencia…

Dejó de estrujar y retiró sus manos de Sam. Bajó completamente los vaqueros de Sam junto con sus boxers, por instinto Sam se volteó contra la pared del callejón, estaba tan caliente y necesitado. Como cuando estaba en celo pero en menor intensidad pero de todas formas lo necesitaba, a Dean.

-Tan obediente Omega.-murmuró Dean mientras bajaba un poco sus vaqueros, liberando su duro e irritado miembro. Apenas podía ver a Sam en la oscuridad pero el olor de Sam era jodidamente atrayente, era esclavo de ese aroma que lo ensordecía.

-Dean…Vamos.-gimoteó Sam al notar que Dean no le tocaba.

Dean parpadeó una vez más, antes de acercase a las caderas de Sam y tocar la espalda de este con sus manos, Sam estaba tan caliente, como si estuviera en celo. Aquello le excitó y su miembro se endureció aún más y comenzó a gotear líquido pre seminal. Pasó sus manos por el trasero de Sam, palpándolo, recorriéndolo. Era tan suave, tan delicado ¿Cómo un hombre podía tener un trasero así?

-Dean….-pidió Sam una vez más, tenía la cabeza contra el muro y sus piernas lo suficientemente abiertas para que el Alpha empezara de una vez. Sin embargo su hermano no se apiadaba de él y simplemente lo torturaba restregando sus manos en su trasero, algunas veces pasando la punta de sus dedos por su entrada de forma tortuosa.

-Tienes un bonito culo Sam.-le dijo Dean con una pequeña risa pero Sam gruñó. Dean lo entendió pero aun con un poco de ánimo de molestar a su hermano, comenzó a restregar su polla contra el trasero de Sam, como si fuera una especie de juguete, luchando contra el instinto de simplemente ensartarlo en la entrada de Sam y comenzar la diversión.

Sam gimió una vez más, ahogándolo en su boca. Se sentía tan sucio estar teniendo sexo en medio de un callejón, al menos no quería que nadie le escuchara. Volvió a gemir, mientras bajaba una de sus manos y comenzaba a masturbarse con lentitud.

-Tan impaciente…-murmuró Dean, separando un poco las nalgas de Dean con sus manos. No tenían lubricante ni condones, y Sam no estaba en celo así que no había líquido que suavizara la intrusión. Y joder, Dean estaba necesitado, preparar a Sam le tomaría su tiempo.

Así que simplemente lo hizo, empotrando su cintura contra la entrada de Sam y metiendo media parte de su miembro.-Joder, estás muy apretado Sam.-gruñó Dean entre placer y dolor, era como si los músculos internos de Sam le devoraran su erección.

Ardía y dolía bastante pero Sam estaba preparado para eso y sabía que simplemente tenía que seguir, y entonces todo sería placentero y maravilloso. Con ese pensamiento aguantó el ardor y gruñó una vez más.-Empuja….-le dijo a Dean con un hilo de voz.

Dean obedeció y empujó con lentitud, abriéndose paso entre las paredes internas de Sam, este gruñó varias veces pero Dean hizo oídos sordos y siguió empujando, hasta que su polla estaba metida hasta el fondo del trasero del Omega. Fue entonces cuando Sam gimió, esta vez no se contuvo.

Y Dean tampoco.

Con rapidez salió de Sam y volvió a entrar una vez más, aun con algo de dificultad pero definitivamente más dilatado que la primera vez. Sam volvió a gruñir y él lo ignoró. Así siguió entrando y saliendo cada vez con más rapidez, lentamente los gruñidos de Sam se fueron convirtiendo en pequeños y leves gemidos hasta ascender a sollozos largos de placer.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean!-exclamó Sam en uno de esos sollozos. Dean se complació y siguió empujando. Sam se había dejado de tocar, y ahora estaba prácticamente entre la pared y Dean, apretado entre el frío muro de piedra y la cálida camisa de su hermano. Dean seguía embistiendo sin parar, cada vez Sam sentía que su hermano estaba cerca al orgasmo, listo para eyacular dentro de él.  
No iba a permitir eso, al menos no en medio de un callejón.

-Oye oye.-escuchó una voz a lo lejos.- ¿Soy yo o hay dos personas follando allí?-parecía una voz femenina. Dean seguía embistiendo, al parecer ese no lo había oído.  
Pero joder él si que lo había hecho. Volvió a gemir.

-Oh joder…Es verdad.-dijo, otra voz diferente a la anterior.-Deja de mirarlos, vámonos de aquí.-

Sam escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos y se alivió, por un momento le entró algo de miedo. Miedo que fue disipado al instante cuando Dean terminó de entrar una vez más en su culo, tocando su próstata haciendo que gimiera.

-Sam…Joder…-gruñó Dean empujando sus caderas contra las de Sam Su miembro se estremeció, estaba listo para el orgasmo. Sam lo sintió y justo a tiempo, empujó a su hermano con la espalda, antes de que Dean lo supiera estaba en la otra muralla del callejón, mientras su miembro lanzaba un chorro blanco que terminó en el piso.

Sam una vez comprobó que Dean estaba fuera de él comenzó a masturbarse nuevamente mientras se metía dos dedos para remplazar el vacío de Dean , que apenas si le llenaban pero le bastaban para excitarlo de sobremanera.-Dean… ¡Dean!-exclamó Sam.

Una vez Dean se recuperó del orgasmo cayó en la cuenta que su Omega estaba a metros de él, tocándose con sus dedos. ¿No se suponía que estaba dentro de Sam hace solo unos segundos? No alcanzó a decir nada porque Sam largó un gruñido, mientras manchaba la muralla del callejón con su semilla.

Dean se subió sus pantalones y se los abrochó, cuando terminó Sam estaba haciendo lo mismo.-Larguémonos de aquí.-le dijo con rapidez, notando que el callejón apestaba a la esencia de ambos. Eso podría atraer a algunos Alphas o Betas del lugar. Tomó del brazo a su hermano y salieron con rapidez del lugar.

Sam apenas alcanzó a abotonarse los vaqueros.

****

Ese día Sam y Jessica compartían clase. Jessica era un año mayor que Sam pero estaba haciendo un pequeño posgrado por lo que aun seguía en la universidad y Sam estaba a pocos meses de graduarse, su tesis estaba terminada. Solo le quedaba asistir a unas cuantas lecturas y compartir los últimos momentos con sus compañeros de clase.

Lástima que esa mañana no se sentía bien de hecho no se sentía bien desde hace días, así que simplemente decidió descansar mientras Dean le cuidaba a su lado, acariciándole el cabello.  
Eran casi las doce cuando Sam aun seguía durmiendo.

-Tal vez está enfermo porque lo obligaste a follar en medio de un callejón, serás idiota Dean.-le dijo Jessica con rabia mientras cogía su bolso que estaba en la habitación de Sam.  
Dean estaba al lado del castaño mientras este dormía.-Eso fue hace una semana Jess, si se hubiera enfermado habría sido antes.-

Jessica se encogió de hombros.-Dijo que sentía mareos, y ayer vomitó un par de veces. Tal vez simplemente le dio una gripe.-

Dean rio entre dientes.- ¿Estás diciendo que no me preocupe?-inquirió Dean a lo que Jessica asintió con diligencia.

-Bueno, de que serviría. Eres un jodido Alpha.-le contestó sin más y salió del dormitorio dejando a Dean con Sam.-Dejé sopa de pollo en el refrigerador, por si le entra hambre.-le gritó desde la cocina y Dean simplemente asintió.

Segundos más tarde oyó como la puerta del departamento se cerraba. Suspiró con cansancio, mirando a Sam. Su hermano no se veía nada de bien, estaba pálido y se notaba cansando. Tal vez algún tipo de virus se le había metido cuando estaban en el callejón.

Y entonces rio con suavidad, solo él podía reírse con aquellas cosas. Bueno es que jamás se imagino tener sexo con Sam en un lugar público.

Bueno hace un mes ni se habría planteado estar con Sam en una cama acariciándole el cabello. Tratando de alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Sam, este no se despertó.-Descansa Sammy.-le susurró y salió del dormitorio.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras él se lanzó al sofá y prendió la televisión, a esta hora no daban muchas cosas buenas. Algunas repeticiones de soap operas, sitcoms….Al final encontró en un canal de cable-¿Sam tenía cable?- Una de esas películas malas de Marilyn Monroe y se quedó viéndola por cerca de media hora, completamente aburrido.

Cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Dean no tenía prisa y se demoro unos minutos de despegarse del sofá. Entonces otro golpe.

-¿Dean? ¿Sam?-llamó una voz detrás de la puerta. Dean supo entonces al instante quien era, su padre. Prácticamente corrió hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta.

-Papá.-murmuró Dean, su padre le sonrió nostálgico antes de atraerlo hacía él y abrazarlo. Dean se dejó, estaba un poco sorprendido, a pesar de que sabía que su padre estaba en camino.  
Su padre le soltó y Dean lo invitó a entrar, cerrando la puerta tras él.-Te ves fatal papá.-le dijo viendo el estado de su padre.

John traía barba de varios días, se veía sucio y además sus vaqueros estaban desgarrados, ni hablar de la cara de muerto que traía.

John simplemente se encogió de hombros.-Te dije que tenía que hacer unas paradas en el camino….-le respondió, observando con su mirada el lugar. Dean le sonrió, rascándose la nuca, parecía incomodo, entonces decidió sentarse en el sofá, esperando a que John le siguiera.

-¿Y como has estado? ¿Pasaste a ver a Bobby?-le preguntó Dean intentando generar conversación, no quería entrar de lleno en el tema de Sam aun.

John le siguió, sentándose en el sofá individual en el que Sam se había sentado hace unos días atrás. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa.-Bien, casos por aquí…Por allá.-murmuró mirando a su hijo.-Y Bobby sigue igual de gruñón como siempre.-dijo en voz ronca y apagada, parecía cansado.

Dean rio entre dientes.-Está bien entonces, si fuera diferente no sería Bobby.-le respondió aun sonriente mientras John bajaba la mirada por unos segundos.

-Preguntó por ti…Y Sam.-agregó con voz áspera.

Dean iba a responder, cuando de la nada sintió como una voz que conocía muy bien recorría el lugar.

-¿Papá?-John se giró al instante y Dean hizo lo mismo. Sam estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, con solo una camiseta de color azul y unos pijamas gris. Parecía cansado y confuso, por instinto Dean se levantó de su lugar acercándose a Sam.

-Hey hey ¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó con preocupación a lo que Sam simplemente asintió.

-Bien.-contestó con simpleza volviendo su mirada nuevamente hacía su padre.

John se levantó lentamente de su lugar, yendo hasta Sam. Tenía una mirada culpable en sus ojos y parecía afligido. Sam se alejó de Dean también, cuando de la nada se paró en seco, antes de salir corriendo hasta el baño y empezar a vomitar dentro del inodoro. Dean y John le siguieron, observando desde el marco de la puerta como vomitaba nuevamente.

-¿Dean?-John miró al rubio inquisitivamente.-Pensé que Sam estaba bien.-

Dean arrugó la frente.-Se enfermó hace unos días pero…-

John suspiró pesadamente, cortando la explicación de Dean. Sam había dejado de vomitar y se estaba lavando la boca en el lavabo, segundos después de giró hacía el par de Alphas, que no despegan la mirada de él.

-No es su culpa papá.-le dijo Sam mirando a su padre y le dio un pequeño abrazo. John le correspondió y le abrazó también, ahora Sam era más alto que él, más alto que Dean incluso pero seguía siendo delgado, incluso ahora le parecía aun más.

-Pareces débil Sam.-le susurró John soltando a Sam del abrazo. Sam suspiró, acercándose hacía Dean nuevamente.-Tal vez deberíamos llevarte al médico.-sugirió

-Papá él está bien.-insistió Dean acercándose a su hermano y pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros posesivamente.

Sam miró a ambos hombres, que ahora se dirigían miradas pesadas entre ellos. Fue entonces cuando simplemente lo soltó.

-Dean no estoy enfermo ¿Vale?-le aseguró Sam con tono cansando y luego miró a su padre.-Y tampoco me tienen que llevar al hospital, simplemente estoy embarazado, eso es todo.-les explicó.

Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos mientras que Dean sonreía de oreja a oreja y se lanzaba sobre Sam.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije Sammy! ¡Te lo dije!-aseguró a viva voz.

Sam rio ante el abrazo de Dean y se soltó con rapidez, mientras entraba al baño y sacaba algo de un cajón bajo el lavabo, entonces se los entregó a John.-Me tomé dos hace dos días y otro anoche.-

John bajó su mirada a lo que sostenía en sus manos, eran test de embarazo. Tres para ser exactos y todos tenían el signo “+” en ellos.-Entonces…Entonces era verdad.-balbuceó elevando su mirada hasta su hijo menor.

Sam estaba junto a Dean quien sonreía orgullosamente.-Eres un Omega y el padre…-

-Ese soy yo.-dijo Dean con felicidad.

Antes de que John lo supiera todo estaba negro.

***

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes Sammy? Podría haberme preparado para soltarle la bomba a papá también.-le preguntó Dean mientras ponía un pequeño trapo mojado sobre la frente de su padre quien descansaba en la cama.

Sam observaba todo desde una silla en el dormitorio. No había que ser genios para saber que John estaba cansado cuando llegó al lugar y que “la bomba” como había descrito Dean simplemente lo dejó fuera de juego.

-Quería estar seguro, esos test solo tienen un sesenta por cierto de probabilidad al acertar…-le explicó a Dean con suavidad.-Te lo iba a contar apenas me despertara pero…-

Dean asintió con diligencia, sentándose al borde de la cama y mirando a Sam.-Papá. Lo entiendo.-

Sam se encogió de hombros.-Pensé que tal vez reaccionaría mejor…No que terminaría tirado en el piso.-dijo con voz apagada.

Dean rápidamente se acercó a su hermano y le sobo el hombro.- Hey hey, él estaba cansando eso es todo. Además le dije que eras un Omega, debía estar preparándose para algo así.-

Sam suspiró.-Supongo…Saludó, eso quiere decir que no me odia.-

Dean rió entre dientes.-Te lo dije, papá no te odia, te quiere, incluso creo que más que a mi.-le dijo Dean pero no parecía triste, como si fuera algo completamente aceptado.

Sam arrugó la mirada.-Claro que no me quiere más que a ti, somos sus hijos Dean. Nos quiere por igual.-le corrigió Sam con severidad, haciendo que Dean recapacitara.

-Bueno pero siempre has sido tú por quien siempre ha velado Sam.-

Sam bufó, rodando los ojos.-Igual que tu, sacaste eso de él supongo.-rio entre dientes Sam, Dean le imitó y lo atrajo hacía él, besándolo dulcemente en los labios por unos cuantos segundos. Sam le respondió con gusto. Hasta que por fin se despegaron.

-Estoy tan feliz Sam, tan jodidamente feliz.-murmuró Dean con una pequeña sonrisa y posando su mirada en su estomago.-Unos cachorros….-

Sam le devolvió la sonrisa.-Nuestros cachorros Dean.-

Dean rio nuevamente y asintió antes de atraer al Omega nuevamente hacía él para besarle. Olvidándose de que su padre estaba en la cama e inconsciente.

***

Cuando John se despertó estaba sentando contra el respaldo de madera de la cama, tenía una camisa blanca puesta y podía sentir sus piernas abrigadas, por un pijama tal vez. Se sentía tan calmado.

Fue entonces cuando una chica joven y de cabello rubio entró por la puerta, traía una bandeja de plástico con un plato de sopa y lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja o mandarina.

-Oh, ha despertado.-dijo la rubia acercándose hasta John quien hizo un ademán para estirarse pero la mujer le detuvo, mientras dejaba la bandeja al otro lado de la cama.-Soy Jessica, compañera de piso de Sam y su hermana de manada.-se presentó con una sonrisa.

-Que… ¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos con incomodidad por la luz.  
Jessica se encogió de hombros, sin quitar su mirada de él.-Se desmayo hace unas horas, sus hijos lo vistieron y lo metieron a la cama.-le explicó con suavidad.-Parece cansando ¿Quiere comer? La sopa de pollo está tibia.-

John asintió con lentitud.-Y donde... ¿Dónde están ellos?-le preguntó nuevamente a lo que Jessica suspiró y le acomodó la bandeja entre sus piernas.

-Están en la sala, durmiendo.-le respondió.-Sam está cansando y la verdad Dean también, cuando volví ya estaban durmiendo y usted también.-le explicó con gentileza y se sentó junto a él.

John asintió con lentitud y tomó un sorbo a la sopa, tenía razón estaba tibio pero apetecible. Además que tenía hambre.

-Así que… ¿Eso de los monstruos es verdad? ¿Hay monstruos en los espejos?-le preguntó Jessica con timidez a lo que John dejó la cuchara sobre la bandeja.-Digo…Monstruos de verdad, malos.-

-Muchos más que solamente en los espejos…Jessica.-le respondió con sequedad.

Jess rio ligeramente.-Dígame Jess, Jessica suena muy largo.-le dijo con diversión.-Seremos manada después de todo ¿No?-

John no sabía muy bien a lo que la muchacha se refería pero seguramente Dean se lo explicaría más tarde, además era educada y agradable. No parecía una cobarde tampoco, seguramente era una Beta.

John se terminó su sopa en silencio mientras Jess le observaba en silencio, tomó un par de sorbos al jugo y le sonrió agradecido.-Gracias.-

La rubia se encogió de hombros con diversión, tomando la bandeja entre sus manos.-No era para usted de todas formas.-le contestó saliendo del dormitorio.

John rio entre dientes y se acomodó en la cama, estaba tan cansando. Un montón de cacerías desde la llamada de Dean y apenas paró un par de días para dormir, estaba preocupado por lo que Dean le había dicho, sobre Sam siendo un Omega. Le costó creerlo al principio pero luego de un tiempo cobró más sentido.

Sam no era una persona agresiva ni tampoco de mucho carácter, bueno era él más gruñón de los tres pero no le gustaba pelear ni discutir con las personas. Además eso tal vez explicaría su instinto por protegerlo de todo, eso también explicaba el comportamiento de Dean.

En un principió pensó que era simple instinto paternal y desconfianza de un mundo lleno de monstruos y seres demoniacos que se habían llevado a su querida Mary. Dean era el mayor, claro que sentía la necesidad de proteger a Sam.

Pero ahora todo tenía más sentido, Sam siendo un Omega necesitaba ser protegido por su manada. Instinto que nacía en los Alpha y los Beta al reconocerlo, claro que él no se dio cuenta de nada ni tampoco de la mentira sobre Sam ¿Por qué había mentido? Porque él no tenía ningún problema con Sam siendo un Omega ni mucho menos con Dean siendo su pareja, estaba más que feliz con eso.

Si iba a dejar a su hijo menor con alguien, al menos que fuera con alguien de verdadera confianza y gallardía ¿Quién mejor que su hijo mayor?

Pero la pregunta del millón le picoteaba molestamente ¿Por qué Sam le había mentido?

***

Las semanas pasaron y John no se había animado a preguntarle a Sam porque había mentido pero no quería sonar demasiado directo, sobretodo porque hace años que no se venían y generar una posible discusión no iba a hacer nada de bien…Ni a Sam ni a los cachorros.

El estrés es malo para los Omegas en gestación después de todo.

Dean estaba fuera del estado, en una cacería con unos cazadores que conocía. Sam no le dijo nada, tenía más que asumido que su hermano necesitaba distraerse un poco de las cuatro paredes del departamento y de la facultad. Así que no se quejó, además que se sentía seguro con John a su lado que hacía como Dean y lo venía a buscar a sus clases, además de acompañarlo a casa, bueno a él y a Jess.

Dean confiaba en su padre así que no tuvo problemas en dejar a su Omega y a sus cachorros solos. Con un Alpha como su padre cuidándolos no había nada de que preocuparse.

-Papá se irá unos días, quédense allí hasta que regrese ¿Bien?-dijo animosamente Dean al estomago casi plano de Sam apenas estaba comenzando a mostrar tamaño.

-Dean faltan meses para que nazcan, ni siquiera sabemos cuantos son.-le respondió con diversión Sam.

Dean le ignoró y posó sus labios sobre el estomago del Omega, haciendo que este riera.-No me importa, tienen que empezar a reconocer la voz de su papá.-le dijo Dean saltando de la cama de un solo salto.

Sam no se movió, estaba demasiado cómodo en su cama.-No creo que te puedan escuchar, además si fueran a reconocer a alguien primero ese seria yo.-le dijo Sam con un pequeño tono de orgullo.

Dean fingió un puchero.-No se vale, tu eres él que los carga. Eso es trampa.-

Sam se largó a reír, aunque esa noche luego de que Dean se despidiera se puso melancólico y aceptó dormir compartir cama con su padre quien había tomado el sofá como su cama, al menos hasta que decidieran que hacer. John estaba al tanto de la situación de Sam con respecto a su carrera y solo le quedaban dos meses para finalmente terminarla. A Jess por otro lado, le faltaban tres así que decidieron esperar tres meses más, para entonces Sam ya estaría enseñando un poco más de barriga.

Los papeles estaban al día y hace una semana Jessica Moore pasó a ser parte de la manada de los Winchester claro que ese no era el nombre oficial. Legalmente el nombre de la manada era “Manada Winchester Singer Moore” porque Bobby era parte de ella también a pesar de que vivía en otro estado y era un tanto huraño con respecto a salir de él.

Pero claro, no eran una manada común y a Jessica no le importó. Mientras estuviera con Sam estaba bien, habían desarrollado un vínculo de hermandad irrompible a lo largo de los años, casi de codependencia. Donde ella actuaba como la hermana mayor.

A John eso le pareció muy curioso, tal vez Sam había imprimado a Jessica como su hermana mayor a falta de Dean, claro que no dijo nada. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta.

Fue camino al departamento, saliendo de la facultad cuando John finalmente decidió soltar el tema a Sam.

-Sam quiero preguntarte algo.-le dijo John sin mirarle.

Sam le miró extrañado por unos segundos, su padre no era de los tipos que pedían permiso para hacer preguntas, simplemente las hacían.-Pregunta papá.-fue lo que le respondió Sam.

Entonces John se detuvo, en medio de la calle y le miró, por alguna razón Sam se empezó a poner nervioso, especialmente porque su padre no decía nada, le había dicho que preguntara y no decía nada.

-Porque… ¿Por qué dijiste que eras un Alpha, Sam?-le preguntó con suavidad John, intentando sonar lo más cortés posible y Sam no le respondiera con evasivas o se enfadara.-Quiero saberlo.-

Sam se rascó la nuca, bajando su mirada con timidez.-Yo…Bueno tu…-no sabía como empezar a expresarse, la verdad es que Sam nunca había sabido muy bien como hablar con su padre. De que hablar, y como decirlo.

Como si fueran desconocidos.

-Vamos Sam…Respira profundo y exhala ¿Bien?-le dijo John sobándole la espalda.-Es solo una pregunta, no estoy enfadando. Solo quiero saber Sam.-le explicó John con suavidad a su hijo menor.

Sam suspiró, bajando y subiendo su mirada hacía John.-Siempre quisiste que cazáramos al demonio papá…Soy un Omega ¿Cómo se supone que le enfrentara?-le preguntó Sam, su padre iba a hablar pero él le cortó.-Sí, sé que se encargaron de él hace tiempo pero….No quería que me odiaras papá.-le explico, mirando a su padre y encogiéndose de hombros.-Siempre has tenido una buena relación con Dean…Yo ni siquiera se como preguntarte si quieres una jodida cerveza.-dijo mientras reía con debilidad.-No quería que me odiases.-repitió una vez más mirando a su padre, sus ojos parecían irritados, a punto de llorar.

John suspiró con pesadez y atrajo a su hijo entre sus brazos.-Claro que no te odio, eres mi hijo. No te podría odiar, jamás Sammy.-le aseguró con voz suave sin soltarle.-Jamás.-

Sam sonrió en silencio, aun en el abrazo cálido de su padre.

-Y estoy aliviado de que Dean sea tu Alpha Sam. Joder, no dejaría que otro Alpha te tocase, no confió en ellos.-le dijo separándose unos centímetros de Sam y deshaciendo el abrazo, tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Sam se sobó uno de sus ojos, riendo entre dientes.-Pero papá, tú también eres uno.-

-¿Por qué crees que lo digo? Los conozco Sammy.-

***

Dean volvió una semana después de la charla entre Sam y John, apenas llegó –sin avisarle a nadie- se percató de la manera en como Sam y su padre interactuaban, bromeaban entre ellos, comentaban los programas de televisión e incluso Sam algunas veces le ofrecía cervezas…

A él no le ofrecía cervezas, eso le puso un tanto celoso. Pero se ocupó de alejar esos pensamientos con rapidez, Sam era suyo y estaba cargando a sus cachorros en su vientre, eso era un signo de que Sam le amaba tanto como él lo hacia y con eso le bastaba.

-Te extrañé.-le dijo Sam con una sonrisa cuando estaban en la cama acomodados y listos para dormir. Dean estaba sobándole el estomago, solía hacer eso varias veces al día argumentando que tenía que crear un lazó entre él y los cachorros.

Dean le sonrió.-Lo sé.-le contestó mirándole y acercándose para darle un beso fugaz en los labios.-A juzgar como te comportas con papá supongo que ya han hablado.-comentó Dean con suavidad a lo que Sam asintió con la cabeza.-Eso es bueno.-

-¿Cómo fue la cacería? Nunca me contaste que era lo que estaban cazando.-le preguntó Sam con curiosidad a lo que Dean suspiró y ladeo la cabeza, recostado su cabeza en la almohada y mirando a Sam.

-Un cambia formas, el muy maldito había matado unas cuantas personas en ese pueblo, pero ya está muerto y enterrado.-le dio Dean.-Fue bastante fácil.-

-Pero digo ¿Les costó encontrarlo? Los cambia formas son difíciles de identificar…Ya sabes…Son cambia formas.-respondió, sonriendo levemente hacía Dean.

-Nah, Gordon sabe hacer su trabajo.-le explicó Dean a pesar de que Sam no tenía idea de quien Gordon era.- ¿Por qué el interés repentino? ¿Planeas volver a las viejas andadas Sam?-le preguntó con honesta curiosidad Dean.

Sam sacudió su cabeza.-No, claro que no. No pretendo volver a ese tipo de vida Dean…Y me gustaría que tu tampoco.-le dijo Sam con lentitud, notó como Dean arrugaba la frente.- Sé que tu quieres seguir cazando….Es tu vida Dean.-

-Claro que ésta es mi vida, fuimos entrenados durante toda nuestra vida para ser cazadores Sam.-le cortó Dean con dureza mirando a su hermano.-Tal vez tu quieras dejarla, lo entiendo pero no por eso yo tengo que hacerlo.-continuó, posando una de sus manos sobre el estomago de su hermano.-Y los cachorros también, tienen que estar preparados para lo que está allá afuera.-

Sam bajó su mirada, removiéndose de los brazos de Dean y sentándose sobre el colchón con comodidad.-Pero ellos no tienen por qué estarlo Dean, ni siquiera han nacido. No tienen por qué vivir esa vida, viviendo en moteles y cambiándose de ciudad cada dos semanas.-respondió Sam mirando a su hermano con serenidad.

-¿Estas diciendo que la vida que nos dió papá era mala Sam? Porque por lo que yo recuerdo tú siempre fuiste el que comía el pedazo más grande de pizza y el que dormía en la cama más cómoda, siempre cuidábamos de ti Sam. Siempre.-dijo en un tono defensivo Dean, se sentía atacado.

Sam asintió lentamente, mordiéndose su labio inferior. No le gustaba tener que discutir con Dean pero él estaba decidido en darle una mejor vida a sus cachorros y eso no pasaría si no lograba entrar en razón a Dean.-Lo sé Dean pero un niño de diez años no tendría por qué estar comiendo pizza todos los días de la semana o durmiendo en la cama de un motel ¡Piénsalo Dean! ¿Te gustaría que nuestros hijos vieran las cosas que nosotros hemos visto?-

Dean calló por unos segundos, desviando su mirada hacía otro lado.-Claro que no…Pero eso no cambia que tengan que saber defenderse, no vamos a vivir por siempre.-

Sam se acercó lentamente hacía Dean, posando una mano sobre su hombro con gentileza.-No digo que no tengamos que enseñarles a defenderse pero ¿No sería bueno establecernos y vivir como una manada Dean? Darles una oportunidad de tener una vida lo más normal posible.-

Dean bajó su mirada por unos segundos, aun sin mirar a Sam. Él no tenia problemas en dormir en moteles o comer comida chatarra pero al momento de pensar en que posiblemente sus cachorros tuvieran que vivir así…Con miedo. Una cálida sensación le recorrió, tal vez Sam tenía razón.

-Esta bien Sam pero no dejaré de cazar, lo necesito. Lo sabes.-se giró hacia el castaño, quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Sam asintió.-Claro, siempre que sea cerca de donde vivamos…-

Dea sonrió levemente y tomó nuevamente a Sam entre sus brazos, besando sus labios con lentitud, pasó sus brazos por el torso de Sam y se inclinó hacía atrás, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el colchón. El peso de Sam sobre él, este último rio entre dientes, cara a cara con Dean.

-Te amo.-confesó Dean con una sonrisa cariñosa, una que Sam solo recordaba cuando era más pequeño.

Sam le dio un pequeño beso, apenas rozando sus labios con los de su hermano.

-También te amo.-

***

Los meses pasaron con rapidez y antes de que lo supieran Sam y Jessica ya estaban fuera de la universidad. Sam estaba feliz, lastimosamente no asistió a la fiesta que sus compañeros realizaron, tampoco a la de Jessica porque estaba indispuesto casi la gran mayoría de los días y eso lo ponía gruñón. Con vómitos, mareos y cansancio continúo.

Además que las fiestas universitarias no es que fueran muy suaves, había alcohol por todos lados. Jessica por otro lado solamente asistió a la suya y volvió bastante temprano, lentamente esas cuatro personas comenzaron a encerrarse en su propio mundo, formando lazos y reforzando los ya hechos.

Finalmente Jessica estaba feliz de irse con ellos, no tenía familia. Y aunque la manada de Sam no fuera del todo normal, ya consideraba a esos dos Alphas como cercanos.

Esa tarde estaban empacando sus cosas, ya con el título en sus manos Sam y Jessica no tenían más cosas que hacer en California, además que era deber de John y Dean decidir hacía donde irían. Después de todo ellos eran los Alphas de la manada. Dos días antes habían acordado ir a visitar a Bobby hasta el nacimiento de los cachorros. Mientras, pensarían donde se podrían establecer e iniciar una nueva vida.

Jessica estaba ayudando a John a empacar mientras Sam y Dean estaban en el dormitorio, donde solamente quedaba el colchón y dos almohadas. Ambos estaban acurrucados, Dean sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sam entre sus brazos.

-No sé quien querrá dormir en esta cama…Si supieran las cosas que hemos hecho aquí.-comentó Sam con una pequeña risa.

Dean rio entre dientes.-Bueno mientras no se enteren…-

Sam asintió, bajando su mirada a su estomago. Estaba inmensa y eso que solamente tenía cinco meses, aun le quedaban tres meses más pero ya se sentía como una ballena, aunque no por eso se sentía feo o menos atractivo, al contrario, le gustaba. Sus pequeños cachorros se estaban formando allí ¿Por qué se sentiría mal por eso?

Entonces gruñó, uno de los cachorros había dado una patada. Aun se estaba acostumbrando a eso, sin embargo cada vez era más difícil.- ¿Una patada?-le preguntó Dean, notando el leve gruñido de Sam.

-Uno está algo revoltoso hoy.-le dijo Sam con voz alegre, Dean ladeó su cabeza mirando a Sam por unos segundos.

-¿Ya sabes cuantos son? Supongo que mínimo habrá dos o tres ahí.-indicó Dean con comodidad, Sam giró su cabeza para mirarle también.

-No he ido al médico pero estoy casi seguro que son cuatro….-le contestó Sam con voz baja, Dean parpadeó como diciéndole “¿Estás seguro?”-Puedo sentirlos Dean, estoy casi seguro.-

-Bueno, no está mal, aunque me gustarían algunos más….-murmuró Dean más para sí mismo que para Sam.

-¿Más? Joder Dean no te pases, tengo cuatro cachorros aquí…-le advirtió Sam en un tono algo pesado pero Dean no se lo tomó a mal.

-Pues yo quiero seis, con seis soy feliz Sammy, así la manada sería más grande. Además papá estaría feliz.-

-¿Con tener una manada más grande?-inquirió Sam elevando una ceja.

-Creo que él y mamá iban a tener más pero bueno…Ya sabes.-se encogió de hombros Dean y Sam suspiró, bajando un poco la mirada. Unos segundos de silencio invadieron la habitación.- ¿Sam?-le llamó Dean al notar que Sam no decía nada.

-Estarás… ¿Estarás conmigo cuando nazcan cierto? Cuando me tenga que transformar para tenerlos.-le preguntó Sam, elevando su mirada hasta Dean.-Estaré toda una semana transformado Dean, no quiero estar sin ti.-

Se suponía que cuando el momento llegaba y el Omega sentía que los cachorros estaban próximos a nacer se transformaba en lobo para que así facilitara el parto natural, en las manadas el grupo también se transformaba para darle comodidad al Omega y así se sintiera más a gusto, eso facilitaba el parto también.

Y claro, el padre te los cachorros tenía que acompañar al Omega, como una demostración del vinculo que compartían.

-Claro que sí Sammy, no me apartaré de ti ni un segundo.-le aseguró Dean, besándole en la frente.

Sam le sonrió cálidamente, se sentía tan bien estar entre los brazos de Dean. Como si encajaran perfectamente, secretamente pensaba que Dean tal vez fuera su alma gemela, tal vez estaban predestinados, como en las estrellas como su padre decía. Pero incluso si no fuera así, sabía que estaba donde se suponía tenía que estar.

Con quien tenía que estar.

***

Septiembre se estaba terminando, lo cual indicaba que en unos pocos meses más el invierno llegaría, para su suerte no tenía que temer a ello. Claro, en California nunca nevaba pero hace ya cinco años desde que dejó el estado y se mudó a Dakota del sur con su manada, Dean argumentó porque de ninguna manera iba a vivir en un estado plagado de snobs además que así estaban cerca de Bobby y la manada no tendría que estar muy separada.

Y aunque se habían asentado para bien, incluso Dean había conseguido un trabajo, ni él ni John pudieron dejar la caza. Sam no tenía problema con ello, siempre y cuando solamente fuera en las cercanías del estado y su padre siguiera viviendo en la casa de al lado.

En un principio pensó que su vida sería aburrida, claro tenía lo que siempre había querido, el amor de Dean y ahora tenían cuatro cachorros por toda la casa, uno más diferente que el anterior. Y claro, él tenía que quedarse en casa y cuidarlos. Le habría al menos gustado conseguir un trabajo pero apenas pudo recuperarse del parto de los cachorros descubrió que no era una tarea tan sencilla como pensó en un principio, tampoco aburrida. Con la ayuda de su manada logró adaptarse a su nueva vida.

Que tal vez no fuera tan emocionante pero era su vida al fin y al cabo, le gustaba.  
Además ya tenía todo planeando, cuando sus cuatro primeros cachorros cumplieron los diez años iba a buscar algún trabajo, claro que Dean no sabía aquello pero seguramente Sam se las arreglaría para convencerlo.

Estaba leyendo el periódico, leyendo un artículo sobre un par de asesinatos a las afueras de un pueblo, todos los cuerpos tenían un caramelo en la boca y señales de forcejeo, así que Dean y su padre fueron a echar un vistazo.

Ya hace dos días de eso, pero no estaba preocupado.

-Papi, cárgame.-le pidió una vocecilla a su lado, que hace unos momentos no estaba ahí.

Sam soltó su mirada del diario y se giró.-Thomas, tienes cinco años no puedo cargarte.-le dijo Sam con renuencia. Sabía que a un niño de cinco años aun se le podía cargar en brazos, y claro a él le gustaría pero con un estomago inflado seguramente no sería una buena idea.

Además Dean había dicho explícitamente que Sam no podía levantar cosas pesadas, incluso a los cachorros.

Thomas hizo un puchero con el rostro, mirándole desaprobadoramente.-No es justo ¿Y por qué sí puedes cargar a los gemelos y a mi no?-reclamó el pequeño.

Sam suspiró ligeramente, desplazándose por el sofá y acercándose a su hijo.-Por qué ellos necesitan que los cargué Tom, hasta que estén preparados para salir y conocerte.-le explicó con voz suave a lo que el pequeño bajó su mirada, como si fuera a llorar. Entonces Sam lo atrajo hacía el, sin importarle que su estomago se interpusiera con el cuerpo de Thomas, en esos momentos solamente quería consolar a su hijo.-¿Y si llamamos a l tío Duke?-

Thomas se sobó la nariz, sacudiendo su cabeza.-No, él tiene que cuidar a la tía Jess papi.

Sam rio ligeramente, parecía como si su hijo lo estuviera reprobando.-¿Y por qué tiene que estar con ella Tom?-

-Porque…Porque está embarazada y no puede hacer esfuerzos.-le respondió Thomas con la misma vocecilla de antes.-Igual que tu, por eso no puedes cargarme.-

Sam le soltó, dándole una sonrisa.-Exacto pero eso no significa que no te quiera, lo sabes ¿No?-le dijo cariño.-Y papá también te quiere, a pesar de que sea un poco gruñón a veces.-  
Thomas asintió, claramente ya no estaba tan angustiado o triste como hace unos momentos.-Papá es divertido, hace dos días nos compró un helado a Jill y a mí y luego fuimos al parque y nos transformamos. Fue muy divertido papi.-

Sam le sonrió, acariciando el cabello rebelde de su hijo. Thomas fue el primero en salir, y sin duda era una evidente mezcla de Dean y de él, tenía el cabello rebelde como Sam y los ojos verdes de Dean, claro que en principio no tenían esa tonalidad pero su cabello era rubio con tonalidades oscuras igual que Dean pero su personalidad distaba bastante de la de este, era más tímido y apegado a su “mama” –como algunas veces llamaba a Sam- que sus hermanos, además de caprichoso y terco. Como Sam.

-Lo sé, papá me contó.-asintió Sam.-Y hablando de tus hermanos ¿Siguen arriba? Se supone que tú y tus hermano estén tomando la siesta.-

Thomas rio juguetonamente, mostrando algunos de sus pequeños dientes.-No tenía sueño, quería estar contigo papi.-

-¿Sí?-

Thomas asintió rápidamente con su cabeza.-Porque papá me dijo que tenía que estar contigo mientras él no está.-le explico el pequeño.

Sam elevó una ceja, divertido.-¿En serio? ¿Y cuando te dijo eso?-

El pequeño se encogió de hombros, acomodándose en el sofá y cruzándose de piernas.-Cuando él y el abuelo se fueron, es mi misión secreta papi.-fue entonces cuando Thomas cayó en la cuenta de que su “misión secreta” ya no era tan secreta y se tapó la boca con sus manos pero Sam ya le había escuchado y se estaba riendo.

-Thomas…-murmuró aun entre risas.

-¡No le digas a papá! ¡No le digas papi! No se supone que sepas la misión secreta.-se apresuró a decirle el niño a lo que Sam asintió con lentitud.

-Bien, no le diré nada a papá.-le aseguró.

Sam ya lo sabía, que cuando se iba siempre le decía a Thomas y a Sean que cuidaran de él, eran los hijos mayores. Claro los cuatro estuvieron dentro de él el mismo tiempo pero hubo un día de diferencia entre Thomas y Sean con Jill y Dylan, así que a Dean le gustaba pensar que sus hijos mayores al menos terminarían siendo Betas. No es que le disgustara que alguno de sus hijos terminara siendo un Omega pero al menos quería uno o dos Alphas dentro de la manada, aunque con cuatro cachorros y otros dos en camino seguro su pequeño deseo sería cumplido.

Aun que faltaba mucho para que los niños comenzaran a presentar sus primeros cambios, de por si apenas sabían controlar sus transformaciones y algunas veces cuando dormían terminaban despertándose como lobos pero eran pequeños y era comprensible. John le explicó que Dean era mucho más inestable con sus transformaciones cuando era cachorro, así que era totalmente normal.

Claro que Sam siendo Sam los llevó al médico y le terminaron diciendo lo mismo.

-Papi.-le llamó Thomas aun a su lado, Sam entonces cayó en le cuenta que había estado pensando demasiado.-Papi ¿Cuando llegaran los gemelos?-le preguntó

Sam se giró, posando una cariñosa mirada sobre su hijo.-En un par de meses más Tom pero tendrás que esperar unos días para verles.-

Thomas parpadeó.-¿Por qué?-

-Porque estarás con el abuelo Bobby, tu y tus hermanos. Unos días después podrán volver y conocer a los gemelos.-le explicó Sam

Thomas asintió en entendimiento.-¿No estas molesto Tommy? Pensé que querrías conocerlos antes.-le preguntó Sam con curiosidad, a lo que Thomas sacudió su cabeza.

-No papi.-le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.-Porque cuando ellos nazcan, vamos a estar todos reunidos después. Tú, yo, él abuelo, Jill…-

Sam sonrió, acariciando el cabello rebelde de su hijo de forma cariñosa, mientras Thomas seguía enumerando nombres, cuando de repente se escuchó un pequeño grito desde el segundo piso, tenía que ser Jill. La más temperamental de los cachorros, una copia idéntica a Dean.-Parece que tus hermanos ya despertaron.-murmuró con su mirada en las escaleras, luego se giró a Thomas.-¿Quieres ver una película Tommy?-

Los ojos de Thomas brillaron de ilusión y asintió con rapidez.-¡Sí1 ¡Sí! ¡Película!- elevó sus brazos, emocionado a lo que Sam rio entre dientes, eso definitivamente lo había sacado de Dean.

-Bien, ve por tus hermanos y las películas y escogemos cual ver.-le dijo suavidad, Thomas asintió y salió corriendo hasta las escaleras, hasta el dormitorio que compartía con sus otros tres hermanos.

-¡Sin correr!-le gritó Sam con una pequeña risa y suspiró, volviendo a su periódico. Entonces bajó su mirada, hasta su estomago donde estaban los gemelos, debían de estar durmiendo porque no había sentido ninguna patada hace al menos media hora.-¿Ustedes no me harán correr verdad?-preguntó en voz baja.

Y entonces posó su mirada sobre la puerta, el resto de la tarde seguramente terminaría siendo una maratón de películas donde los niños se pelearían por cual ver primero, entonces al final terminarán viendo cinco o seis hasta que todos se quedaran dormidos. Entonces iria a por mantas para cubrirlos y todos dormirían acurrucados en el sofá, cosa difícil y algo incomoda considerando su tamaño pero no quería dormir arriba sin Dean y tampoco es que tuviera las energías y fuerzas para despertar a los niños.

Con suerte, con tal vez mucha suerte para entonces Dean ya habría cruzado esa puerta y estaría en casa con él.

Donde se suponía tenía que estar.

FIN


End file.
